Restée en arrière
by YoshiSmile
Summary: Harry Potter et Ronald Weasley on réussit à s'enfuir du manoir des Malfoy, mais pas Hermione Granger. Voldemort décide de la garder prisonnière pour faire pression sur l'élu. Il confie la jeune femme à son plus fidèle Mangemort, qui n'est autre que Rogue. Celui-ci est particulièrement désagréable avec elle, mais a-t-il vraiment de mauvaises intentions ?
1. Chapter 1

Salut ! Je vous présente ma toute première fiction, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira !

Tout appartient à J.K. Rowling !

Bonne lecture :)

Chapitre 1

Sombre et humide, c'est comme ça que l'on qualifie la plupart des cachots. Et bien celui-ci n'échappait pas à la règle. Ce cachot n'était autre que celui des Malfoy, là d'où Harry Potter a réussit, une nouvelle fois, à se volatiliser. Le seul problème c'est qu'il ne s'est pas enfui avec toute sa bande. Hermione Granger est restée prisonnière par les occupants du manoir, qui ont reçu une visite très déplaisante de leur bien aimé maître. Ce dernier, ayant encore raté Potter, était dans une colère noire. Il se radoucit quelque peu quand il aperçu Hermione recroquevillée sur le tapis, aux pieds de Bellatrix.

Au moins une sang-de-bourbe qui va nous servir, siffla-t-il entre ses lèvres quasi-inexistantes, Drago ! Envois la au cachot !

Oui...maître, murmura le concerné.

C'est donc dans ce sombre cachot que se réveilla la Gryffondor. Encore engourdie par les doloris reçus, elle resta un moment les yeux fermés et finit par s'endormir.

Elle fut brutalement réveillée par une voix qui lui criait de se lever. L'homme à qui appartenait cette voix n'ayant pas de patience, l'attrapa par les cheveux et la tira en dehors du cachot. Elle ne cria pas. Le souvenir du doloris lui faisait oublier la douleur de son crâne.

Arrivés à la lumière elle vit que son geôlier était Malfoy senior. Elle se releva pour pouvoir monter les marches.

Lucius la fit traverser le manoir, puis le jardin. Une fois le haut portail dépassé il transplana pour arriver devant un château. La nuit n'arrangeait pas le côté lugubre du bâtiment.

Malfoy la traîna jusqu'à une grande salle remplie de Mangemorts. Au centre, un horrible trône fait d'ossement était le seul meuble avec deux grandes tables le long des murs de chaque côté de la salle. Sur le trône était assis Voldemort, qui se leva pour examiner Hermione avec un air dégoutté.

Il me faut quelqu'un de confiance pour te garder, dit le Maître des Ténèbres, mmh voyons... Severus, approches !

Oui, maître ? répondit celui-ci en approchant.

Tu vas me garder cette sang-de-bourbe avec toi. Elle serra une pression contre Potter.

Bien, maître, murmura Rogue.

Tu as le droit d'en faire ce que tu veux, bien entendu, mais garde-la en vie.

Hermione, quant à elle, ne disait rien, mais était effrayée. Elle se contentait d'observer la scène et de jeter des regards noirs à Rogue dès qu'il la regardait.

Quand Severus eu fini d'écouter son maître, il attrapa violemment le bras de la jeune fille et s'en alla en dehors du château pour transplaner devant la grille d'un manoir qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vu.

Où sommes-nous ? demanda Hermione, d'une petite voix.

Chez moi, répondit sèchement le propriétaire des lieux.

Rogue la fit entrer dans le bâtiment, les yeux de la Gryffondor se fermaient malgré elle, elle n'eut donc pas le loisir d'observer les pièces qu'ils traversaient.

Le sombre professeur la fit s'asseoir sur un lit, dans une petite pièce assez vaste mais très simplement meublée : un lit, sur lequel elle était assise en ce moment même, une armoire, un bureau et une chaise.

Il prit la parole d'une voix dur et nette :

Voici votre chambre, la salle de bain est la porte sur votre droite en sortant. Je ne sais pas encore ce que je vais faire de vous, pendant ce temps dormez, je n'ai pas envie de voir cette tête de déterré tous les jours.

Sur ces mots il partit. Hermione fut étonnée de voir qu'il n'avait pas verrouillé la porte. « C'est inutile de toute façon vu mon état je ne pourrais pas aller bien loin. » Pensa-t-elle en s'allongeant sur le lit. Après cette pensée, elle ne tarda pas à tomber dans les bras de Morphée


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Les rayons du soleil filtrant par la fenêtre réveillèrent la Gryffondor. Elle se remémora les événements de la veille, puis observa autour d'elle. Elle se leva et commença à inspecter la chambre. Quelques livres étaient disposés sur le bureau, essentiellement des contes pour enfants. Un nécessaire d'écriture se trouvait dans le premier tiroir, les autres étaient vides.

La jeune femme continua son inventaire et ouvrit en grand l'armoire. Elle contenait des robes de sorcières noires. « Très bien, comme ça je vais ressembler à Rogue ! » Pensa-t-elle ironiquement. Des sous-vêtements de la même couleur que les robes avaient été rangés dans un tiroir, en bas de l'armoire.

Elle prit donc ces derniers et une robe et sortit de la chambre pour se retrouver dans un couloir. Elle se rappela des paroles de Rogue concernant la salle de bain : « La salle de bain est la porte sur votre droite en sortant. ». Elle entra dans la salle d'eau, elle était banale : une baignoire, un lavabo, au dessus un placard. Au sol, du carrelage de même couleur que les meubles, c'est à dire blanc.

Elle fit couler un bain et resta longtemps plongée dans l'eau chaude.

Une fois totalement détendue elle sortit, se sécha et décida de visiter le manoir. Elle emprunta le couloir où se trouvaient sa chambre et la salle de bain. Elle prit un escalier et arriva dans un salon, plutôt vaste avec une grande cheminée et un canapé devant celle-ci. Il y avait une grande table ronde et une commode contre un mur. Le tout était assez chaleureux, dans des couleurs rouge et chocolat.

Elle continua sa visite en empruntant de nombreux escaliers et corridors, pour enfin se trouver devant une porte entre-ouverte. Piquée par la curiosité elle l'ouvrit et, sans bruits, entra. C'était une bibliothèque. Une immense bibliothèque. Il y avait des étagères remplies de livres sur tous les murs de la pièce. Au centre, se trouvait deux grands canapés mis dos à dos. Sur l'un de ces canapés se trouvait Rogue. Lisant un gros volume très ancien.

Hermione alla se planter devant lui et attendit une réaction. Le professeur ne bougea pas pendant un moment, quand enfin, il releva la tête et dit :

-Bonjour miss Granger.

-Bonjour.

-Je pense que vous devinez assez aisément se que le Maître des Ténèbres pense que je vais vous faire.

-Oui, déglutit-elle.

Oh oui elle imaginait très bien se qu'il était censé lui faire, comme l'auraient fait les autres Mangemorts. Elle devrait être un objet, bonne à servir et à assouvir le plaisir de son maître.

-Je trouve cette idée absolument répugnante, donc vous vous contenterait de préparer les repas et de faire le ménage.

-Comme un elfe de maison, murmura la jeune femme pour elle.

-Vous préférez que je me serve de vous pour...

-NON ! Non, répéta-t-elle, bien sûr que non.

-Bien, alors vous allez commencer par préparer le déjeuner.

Elle hocha la tête et commença à partir mais se retourna en arrivant à la hauteur de la porte.

-Pouvez-vous m'indiquer la cuisine monsieur ?

-Bien entendu. Répondit Rogue sur le ton doucereux qu'il avait tant l'habitude d'employer.

Il posa le livre qu'il tenait entre ses mains et passa devant la jeune femme. Il la conduit à travers une multitude de pièces, de couloirs et d'escaliers, jusqu'à la cuisine. Il lui indiqua où se trouvaient les aliments et les ustensiles pour cuisiner et sortit.

Une fois seule, Hermione commença à préparer un repas. Elle se dit qu'un steak avec des pommes de terre iraient très bien vu qu'elle n'était pas douée en cuisine, le maître des lieux le constaterait bien assez tôt.

En épluchant les pommes de terre, elle réfléchit à un plan d'évasion. Elle ne pouvait pas espérer trouver la sortie aussitôt, ce manoir était un vrai labyrinthe.

« En le menaçant ? Non, avec quoi je le menacerais ? Et puis il fait une bonne tête de plus que moi et doit être un petit peu trop fort. » Pensa t-elle.

Elle devrait attendre de bien connaître le manoir pour pouvoir essayer de sortir.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Rogue entra par la porte, en face de celle par laquelle ils étaient arrivés,

puis il demanda :

-Le repas est prêt ?

-Oui.

-Apportez-le ici !

.

Il fit un geste vers la salle qui se trouvait derrière lui.

Hermione mit ce qu'elle avait préparé sur un plateau et suivit Rogue dans une grande salle à manger. Elle disposa le repas devant la chaise où le professeur venait de s'asseoir et repartit dans la cuisine grignoter quelque chose.

De son côté, Rogue examinait son assiette. La viande était presque noire et les pommes de terre n'étaient pas cuites. Il soupira et tenta tout de même de goûter mais recracha tout aussitôt. C'était infect. « Je vais devoir lui apprendre la cuisine en plus ! » pensa-t-il avec lassitude.

-Miss Granger ! cria-t-il

La miss en question se posta près de lui, un air amusé sur le visage.

-Vous pensez vraiment que c'est mangeable ce que vous avez préparé là ? questionna Rogue.

-Excusez-moi monsieur si je ne sais pas cuisiner.

Votre mère ne vous a donc rien appris ?

Ma mère n'a rien à voir la dedans !

-Alors la prochaine fois cuisinez mieux que ça ! dit-il en se levant.

-Vous n'avez qu'à faire la cuisine vous même si vous n'êtes pas content !

-Si vous continuez sur ce ton la je demande au Seigneur des Ténèbres de vous attribuer à un autre Mangemort, compris ? grinça-t-il en retour.

Hermione continua à le défier de regard un instant et pris l'assiette de l'homme qui la regardait de toute sa hauteur et retourna dans la cuisine.

Elle mangea le repas à peine entamé, rangea, nettoya la cuisine et allait sortir mais une main la retint fermement. Elle se retourna et fit face à l'objet de sa colère.

-Vous ne contiez pas retourner dans votre chambre avant d'avoir nettoyé le manoir ? Siffla-t-il.

Voyant qu'elle ne répondait pas, il attrapa sa baguette et d'un coup de celle-ci ouvrit un placard et amena jusqu'à la jeune femme tout le nécessaire pour nettoyer le manoir.

-J'espère que vous ferez mieux le ménage que la cuisine ! insista Rogue sarcastiquement.

La Gryffondor ne répondit pas à la provocation. Elle prit le chariot à ménage qui était devant elle et sortit de la cuisine sans un regard envers son professeur.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

Les semaines passèrent rapidement sans évènements important. Hermione connaissait le manoir sur le bout des doigts, mais toutes les sorties possibles étaient fermées, bien entendu et, qui plus est, par des sorts très puissant qui devait être de la composition de ce très cher Rogue.

En parlant du maître des lieux, la jeune fille ne le voyait pas très souvent. La plupart du temps il était en mission. Tous les deux ne s'entendaient toujours pas mais, Hermione s'étant améliorée en cuisine il n'y avait plus eu de disputes à ce sujet.

Un soir, alors que Hermione lisais dans sa chambre, Rogue toqua à sa porte. Il entra et prit la parole :

-Vous ne le savez peut être pas, mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres m'a nommé directeur de Poudlard... Ne faîtes pas cette tête horrifiée je pourrais mal le prendre ! Donc je disais, nous partons demain pour que je prépare la rentrée.

-Est-ce que j'assisterais aux cours ? Demanda-t-elle pleine d'espoir.

-Oui, ça sera plus facile pour moi, je ne vous aurai pas dans mes pattes, rétorqua le professeur.

Il tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la porte. « Je vais toujours être mieux qu'ici, je verrais moins souvent sa tête ! » Se dit Hermione avec joie.

-Ah oui, j'oubliais, nous partagerons les mêmes appartements, sur ordre du Maître, annonça Rogue d'une voix lasse avant de sortir.

« Non ! Non ! Non ! Ce n'est pas possible ! Pourquoi ? » Se lamenta Hermione.

Cette nuit là, elle ne dormit pas beaucoup. Était-ce l'impatience de retourner à Poudlard et de revoir Ginny, Néville, Parvati, Seamus et les autres ? Ou bien, était-elle nerveuse à l'idée de partager les mêmes appartements que son professeur ?

Le lendemain, très tôt, la belle endormie fut réveillée par une biche argentée qui s'approcha du lit.

La vision de rêve s'arrêta dès que la biche ordonna à la jeune fille de se lever avec la voix grinçante de Rogue. Elle sauta de son lit, partit s'habiller et préparer ses valises pour rejoindre le nouveau directeur de Poudlard dans le hall.

Tous deux sortirent des limites du jardin et transplanèrent devant les grilles de Poudlard. Le cœur d'Hermione se serra à la vision du grand château. Dire qu'elle allait effectuer sa dernière année dans l'école de magie la plus réputée d'Angleterre sans ses meilleurs amis.

Ils marchèrent dans les couloirs sans vie du château et arrivèrent dans les cachots. Ils dépassèrent la porte de la salle des potions et, un peu plus loin, on apercevait une porte, à peine éclairée par la torche accroché au mur non loin de là. Ils entrèrent par cette fameuse porte et se retrouvèrent dans un petit salon. « Les appartements de Rogue donc » en déduit Hermione. En face d'une cheminée, un canapé vert de taille raisonnable, sur le mur opposé, une bibliothèque et au centre, une table meublés la pièce.

Ils avancèrent encore pour enfin arriver dans la chambre qui était à l'effigie de son propriétaire, c'est à dire : un grand lit de couvertures vertes, un autre plus petit de la même couleur et deux grandes armoires en ébènes en face de chaque lit.

« Quelle originalité dans les couleurs ! » Pensa Hermione ironiquement.

Les valises qui les suivaient par magie se posèrent au sol. Rogue ouvrit la sienne et d'un coup de baguette rangea tous ces vêtements dans l'armoire en face du grand lit et se retourna vers Hermione.

-Je vous laisse 20 minutes pour ranger vos affaires, après nous irons acheter vos fournitures pour cette année, annonça-t-il.

La jeune femme n'eut pas le temps de répondre, il avait déjà traversé les deux pièces et avait fermé la porte du salon à clés.

Elle prit donc son temps pour déballer sa valise.

Pendant ce temps, Rogue marchait à grand pas pour rejoindre l'ancien bureau de Dumbledore. Il n'avait pas encore eu le temps d'annoncer à ce dernier qui dormait dans son portrait qu'il avait amené la fille à Poudlard. Bien sûr, il l'avait prévenu que le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui avait confié Hermione Granger. L'ancien directeur lui avait alors conseillé de faire comme Voldemort lui avait ordonné, mais de ne lui faire aucun mal et de ne pas lui dire qu'ils étaient tous deux du même côté, pour éviter que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne le devine en fouillant dans la tête de la jeune femme. Arrivé dans le fameux bureau circulaire, il informa le portrait du directeur des dernières nouvelles :

-Bonjour Albus, je sais, je ne devais pas m'installer à Poudlard avant demain comme les autres professeurs, mais il fallait que je vous voie. Miss Granger est avec moi et le Seigneur des Ténèbres m'a ordonné de ne pas la quitter, même la nuit, donc elle doit dormir dans mes appartements et ne me demandez pas pourquoi, je ne le sais pas moi même.

-Bonjour Severus, je suis sûr que tu as déjà une petite idée concernant la garde rapprochée, dit Dumbledore l'air malicieux.

-Oui, je suppose qu'il ne veut pas qu'elle aille comploter avec ces petits copains de Gryffondor pendant que je dors, répondit Rogue en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Je le pense aussi. Pour le moment tu vas faire comme il te l'ordonne, mais laisse à miss Granger un peu de temps pour comploter comme tu dis.

-Bien. Bon maintenant nous allons chercher les fournitures nécessaires à sa dernière année, annonça le nouveau directeur.

-Fait attention, elle va essayait de s'enfuir, tu vas devoir lui courir après, se moqua le vieux professeur.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi !

Sur ces mots, Rogue redescendit chercher Hermione qui attendait sagement son retour dans le canapé, un livre à la main.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

Hermione et Rogue étaient au Chemin de Traverse, ce dernier ne la lâcha pas tout de suite, pointa sa baguette sur elle et formula un sort complexe. Devant l'air interrogatif de la Gryffonfor, il expliqua :

-J'ai créé une corde invisible qui vous rattache à moi, elle peut être agrandie ou rétrécie selon mes envies. Comme ça je n'aurais pas besoins de vous courir après.

Comme pour lui prouver il rétrécit la corde et la jeune fille se sentit tirée en avant. Elle n'était plus qu'à une vingtaine de centimètres de Rogue quand la pression s'arrêta. Le nouveau directeur avait un léger sourire satisfait en voyant qu'elle se dépêchait pour remettre de la distance entre eux.

Hermione était déçu. Quand il lui avait dit, quelque minutes plus tôt, qu'ils se rendaient sur le Chemin de Traverse, elle avait déjà commençait à élaborer un plan pour réussir à lui échapper. Tous ses plans tombaient à l'eau. Ils commencèrent donc les achats de fournitures.

Dans la librairie Fleury et Bott, après avoir acheté tous les livres au programme, Rogue quitta Hermione en lui ordonnant de rester dans cette boutique.

Elle regardait les livres sur les étagères, en feuilletant ceux qui paraissaient intéressant quand quelque chose attira son attention dans la boutique d'en face. Elle traversa la rue et entra dans la boutique. Elle vit un chat d'un orange soutenu, c'est la couleur qui avait attiré son attention. Le chat vint se frotter à ses jambes et elle pensa à Pattenrond, son chat qu'elle a acquis lors de sa deuxième année.

Elle pensait encore à ses souvenirs, si nostalgique, quand elle fut attrapée violemment par le bras. Elle tourna la tête et découvrit Rogue, un intense sentiment de fureur inscrit sur ses traits.

-Que faîtes vous-là miss ? Ce dernier ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et poursuivit sur une voix bien trop calme, ne vous avez-je pas ordonné de ne pas bouger de l'autre boutique ?

-Si, mais j'ai vue ce chat et..., tenta Hermione.

-Je me fiche de ce que vous avez vu, si vous voulez encore pouvoir sortir des appartements vous devez m'obéir ! La coupa-t-il

-Je ne suis pas votre esclave ! Vous n'êtes pas mon père ! Et je suis majeur ! S'écria la Gryffondor les larmes aux yeux.

-Ça peut s'arranger ! Heureusement que je ne suis pas votre père ! Et oui vous êtes majeur mais je reste plus vieux que vous !

Tous les clients de l'animalerie c'étaient tus. Rogue, qui n'avait pas lâché le bras de la jeune fille l'emmena en dehors et transplana aussitôt.

Hermione passa la fin de sa journée enfermée dans leurs appartements, mais heureusement il y avait les livres.

Quant à Rogue, il finissait la paperasse que tout directeur doit finir avant la rentrée. Il avait même commencé les emplois du temps qu'il devait, normalement, faire avec les professeurs qui arrivaient le lendemain.

Quand Hermione vit le soleil disparaître, elle décida d'aller se laver. Elle mit la chemise de nuit qu'elle avait depuis le milieu de l'été, prit un livre au programme de cette nouvelle année et s'installa dans son lit.

Environ quarante-cinq minutes plus tard, elle posa le livre, se cala bien dans son lit et éteignit les lumières. Pour une raison obscur, elle ne voulait pas dormir, elle voulait attendre l'arrivée de son sombre professeur. Bien qu'elle est l'estomac dans les talons de n'avoir rien mangé à midi ni au dîner, elle s'endormit bien vite.

Le lendemain, son ventre la rappelant à l'ordre la réveilla. Elle tourna la tête et vit le lit vide est déjà fait de son colocataire.

Elle se leva, alla dans le salon et trouva Rogue assis à la table devant un petit déjeuner, lisant la Gazette du Sorcier.

-Bonjour, dit-elle d'une toute petite voix.

Il ne répondit pas, se contenta de l'observer. Elle s'assit en face de lui et pendant qu'elle commençait à dévorer son repas, il reprit sa lecture.

Une fois qu'elle eu terminée et lui aussi, il se leva, fit disparaître ce qui se trouvait sur la table et sortit sans un mot.

Hermione un peu déconcertée, se retourna pour aller dans la chambre et s'habiller.

Les professeurs pour cette année arrivèrent en début d'après-midi. Hermione fut étonnée que Rogue l'emmène à la réunion qui se tenait quelques heures après.

Cette fameuse réunion se passait dans la salle des professeurs, autour d'une grande table. La Gryffondor était assise à cette table, mais à l'opposé des enseignants. Hermione remarqua l'absence du professeur d'étude des moldus, mais de nouvelles personnes étaient là. Elle avait repérée deux personnes se ressemblant énormément, un homme et une femme qui répondait aux noms d'Amycus et Alecto Carrow. D'ailleurs, ils n'arrêtaient pas de la regarder puis de regarder Rogue.

La réunion se termina peut de temps après l'heure du dîner. Rogue murmura quelque chose et Hermione fut la seule à le remarquer. Tout de suite après, elle sentit la corde invisible sortie de l'imagination de son nouveau directeur se raccourcir imperceptiblement. Rogue la regardait elle hocha la tête pour lui dire qu'elle avait compris.

La jeune femme sortit sous les yeux étonnés des Carow. Elle en avait déduit qu'ils étaient Mangemorts et qu'ils étaient au courant de l'acquisition de Rogue, c'est à dire, elle même.

Alors qu'elle regagnait les appartements les Carow apparurent devant elle, au détour d'un couloir.

-Alors, on se promène seule, sans son maître ? L'aborda Amycus.

Hermione ne répondit pas.

-Tu n'as pas l'air en trop mauvaise état, ton maître est trop gentil, insista Alecto.

-On va arranger ça ! Ajouta le Mangemort.

Sur ces mots il attrapa la jeune fille par les cheveux et la lança contre le mur. Hermione tomba à terre sous la douleur de son crâne. Elle devina la suite et tenta de prévenir son « maître », comme l'appelaient les deux Mangemorts, elle tira de toute ses forces sur la corde invisible, en espérant qu'il ne l'avait pas trop rallongée.

Le sort impardonnable fut crié des deux voix.

-ENDOLORIS !

Hermione luttait pour ne pas hurler, mais le sort simultané était d'une telle puissance que quelque secondes après elle hurlait de toutes ses forces sous la douleur.

Le sort sembla durer des heures. Avant de s'effondrer, Hermione entendit un cri, puis elle s'évanouit en même temps que la douleur.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

Quand Hermione ouvrit les yeux, elle se demanda si elle n'avait pas rêvé, mais c'est en se redressant et en sentant la douleur présente dans tous ses muscles, qu'elle revint à la réalité. Elle tourna la tête et aperçut une petite fiole. Dessous, il y avait un mot.

Pour atténuer la douleur.

Elle fit confiance au maître des potions et avala le contenu de la bouteille.

Elle se leva, s'habilla et sortit de la chambre. Elle fut étonnée de voir que la porte des appartements n'était pas fermée. La Gryffondor sortit et s'arrêta net. Devant elle se tenait la biche argentée qui l'avait réveillée deux jours auparavant. Elle se demanda la raison de sa présence, mais continua à marcher, réconfortée par sa présence.

La jeune fille arriva devant la grande porte, l'ouvrit et observa les alentours. Elle ne vit rien d'autre que le parc, alors elle avança, mais se stoppa quelques mètres plus loin Un froid intense se faisait ressentir. Pas un froid habituel, c'était un froid triste, mélancolique, voir même désespérant.

Elle se retourna et vit la biche restée en haut des marches de l'entrée du château. Elle se retourna de nouveau et poussa un cri de terreur, devant elle se tenait un détraqueur.

Immédiatement, elle revit tous ses mauvais souvenirs. Dès son enfance où, à l'école, beaucoup de ses camarades se moquaient d'elle, les insultes de Drago Malfoy, le mauvais transplanage de Ron quelques semaines plus tôt, la capture par les rafleurs et enfin les disputes les plus violentes avec Rogue.

Tout s'arrêta quand la biche s'approcha et chassa les détraqueurs qui s'étaient attroupés. L'animal se tourna vers Hermione et dit avec la voix de Rogue :

-Je commence à me lasser de vous sauver la vie miss Granger, rentrez au château maintenant !

Hermione se reprit et couru se mettre à l'abri, accompagnée de la biche. Elle se demanda ce qu'elle pourrait faire à présent et décida finalement d'aller remercier son « sauveur », même si cette idée ne la réjouissait guère.

Elle parcouru les couloirs pour arriver devant la statue qui menait à l'ancien bureau de Dumbledore, la biche annonça le mot de passe :

-Temps sombres !

« Approprié » se dit Hermione.

La statue s'effaça pour laisser place à l'habituel escalier. Elle monta et allait frapper à la porte quand la voix froide de Rogue lui dit d'entrer. Au même moment la biche disparut.

Elle entra donc, s'approcha et salua le professeur, qui ne répondit pas. La jeune femme l'ignora et prit la parole :

-Je voulais vous remercier pour hier soir et pour la potion, dit-elle d'une voix dénuée de toutes émotions.

Rogue se contenta juste de grogner, sans relever la tête du parchemin sur lequel il écrivait. Hermione, agacée par son comportement décida de s'asseoir dans le fauteuil derrière elle et d'attendre.

Finalement au bout de quelques minutes, il daigna ouvrir la bouche.

-Le Maître veut vous voir la semaine prochaine.

-Quoi ? s'étonna-t-elle.

-Vous avez bien entendu, cela vous dérange-t-il ou bien voulez-vous que je lui annonce que vous ne désirez pas le voir ?

La jeune fille ne répondit pas et réfléchit quelques minutes, Voldemort voulait sûrement envoyer une menace à Harry.

Elle se posait aussi des questions concernant la rentrée qui avait lieu aujourd'hui, ce soir pour être précis.

-Comment vais-je faire en cours sans baguette ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Vous n'allez faire que de la théorie, ça ne devrait pas vous poser trop de problèmes lire des livres c'est votre spécialité, répondit Rogue avec son habituelle voix remplie de sarcasmes.

-Comment ça que de la théorie ? Mais comment je vais faire pour apprendre à lancer les sorts au programme si je ne peux pas m'entraîner ?

-Vous me fatiguez miss Granger, soupira-t-il, laissez moi travailler en paix, sortez !

Hermione sortie, furieuse et regagna leurs appartements.

Le soir venu, Hermione enfila son uniforme et alla dans la grande salle attendre l'arrivée imminente de ses camarades à sa table.

Quand enfin tous les élèves entrèrent, Hermione constata que la majorité des étudiants étaient des Serpentards.

Néville et Ginny la rejoignirent et s'étonnèrent de sa présence.

-Hermione ! Tu n'étais pas avec Harry et Ron ? commença Néville.

-Comment vont-ils ? Ils leur sont arrivé quelque chose c'est ça ? enchaîna Ginny.

La brune raconta tout à ses amis et finit la soirée en discutant vivement avec les Gryffondors avant de regagner les appartements qu'elle partageait avec Rogue.

Elle fit attention dans les couloirs à ne pas croiser les Carow et comme la première nuit passée ici, il y a de cela deux jours, elle essaya de rester éveillée pour apercevoir Rogue, mais elle sombra dans les bras de Morphée bien avant son arrivée.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6

La semaine passa avec une rapidité déconcertante et Hermione n'avait pas souvent l'occasion d'être avec ses amis Gryffondors.

Aujourd'hui, dimanche soir, Hermione finissait un devoir de métamorphose dans les appartements, quand Rogue entra précipitamment. Ce dernier lui ordonna de se lever, ce qu'elle fit, et approcha sa baguette près du visage de la jeune fille. Elle eu un mouvement de recul, mais il la retint par le bras et lui expliqua :

-Au cas où vous l'auriez oublié, Voldemort veut nous voir, et il s'attend à ce que vous soyez en plus… mauvais état. Alors laissez moi faire, je fais juste le nécessaire pour que vous ayez l'air d'une simple esclave de Mangemort.

Hermione ne répondit pas et se laissa faire. Il commença par son visage, puis descendit vers son coup, ses épaules et ses bras, puis sa baguette revint vers son visage:

-Je vais vous faire un peu mal, murmura-t-il.

La Gryffondor s'étonna du ton de sa voix qui paraissait presque prévenant, elle fut coupée dans ses réflexions par une légère douleur sur sa lèvre inférieure, elle passa son doigt dessus et sentit une coupure.

Elle plongea ses yeux noisette dans ceux ébène de son ancien professeur et attendit. Après de longues secondes, elle finit par demander, légèrement troublée :

-Euh… Vous avez terminé ?

-Non, répondit Rogue en reprenant ces esprits, c'est-à-dire que vous êtes sensée… m'appartenir dans tous les sens du terme, j'ai pus observé de nombreuse jeunes filles comme vous confiées à d'autres Mangemorts, elles n'étaient pas marquées seulement par des coups et ce genre de « signature » ne peut pas se faire par magie, expliqua-t-il.

Hermione le regarda avec de grands yeux, elle était étonnée et apeurée pour deux raisons :

Premièrement, Rogue paraissait gêné par ce qu'il disait, ce qui était rare.

Deuxièmement, elle venait de saisir le sens du terme « pas marquées seulement par des coups » et commençait à s'inquiéter de la suite des événements.

Rogue continuait de l'observer, ayant retrouvé son masque habituel de froideur, quand enfin il se décida. Il dégagea la nuque d'Hermione de son abondante chevelure, se pencha sur sa jugulaire qu'il mordilla afin de laisser une trace, il lécha la petite marque et se redressa.

Hermione frissonna à se contact et se sentit rougir quand elle aperçu qu'il l'observait.

-Je vais aussi vous construire des souvenirs pas très agréables, au cas où il prendrait au Maître de regarder vos souvenirs.

Sur ces mots il se tut, ferma les yeux et se concentra. Plusieurs minutes passèrent avant qu'il ne bouge de nouveau. Il leva sa baguette contre sa tempe, tira un fil argenté qui sembla sortir de sa tête et l'approcha d'Hermione. Elle ressentit une drôle de sensation, comme si un fantôme traversait son crâne de son doigt, puis une foule d'image envahit son esprit. Des images plus horribles les unes que les autres où Rogue la frappait, l'insultait ou pire encore, la violait.

Elle reprit ses esprits et se rappela que rien de cela n'était vrai.

Rogue lui annonça qu'il allait effacer une partie de ses souvenirs, notamment tout ce qui venait de se passer. Il lui précisa aussi qu'il annulerait le sort dès qu'il serait de retour ici.

Une fois cela fait, Hermione leva les yeux vers lui, ce qu'il vit le fit frémir, ces yeux étaient vides, seul un sentiment était visible, la terreur.

Ils transplanèrent devant un château, le fameux château repère du mal. Hermione trembla en l'apercevant.

Une nouvelle fois, elle se trouvait devant cet horrible trône fait d'ossements et de crâne, ainsi que devant son occupant.

Ce dernier l'observait avec beaucoup d'attention et la jeune fille sentait comme une présence dans son esprit, elle tenta de bloquer l'accès à l'intrus, sans résultat.

Voldemort se leva et vint regarder la Gryffondor de plus près. Il passa ses longs doigts fins et froids sur les bleus de son visage. Hermione recula vivement, ne supportant pas le contact, le Seigneur des Ténèbres ricana et ordonna à tous les Mangemorts présent :

-Allez-y ! Et ne restez pas trop longtemps !

Hermione ne comprit pas avant de se trouver devant le 12 square Grimmaurd, elle pria pour que ses amis ne se trouvent pas dedans.

Les Mangemorts l'entouraient, elle marcha le plus lentement possible pour retarder l'entrée dans la maison.

Une fois sur le perron, elle laissa les hommes qui l'accompagnaient entrer, seul Rogue resta avec elle, ce qu'elle aurait préféré éviter.

Dix minutes après, les Mangmorts revinrent bredouilles. Rogue leur conseilla d'enlever tous les sortilèges et d'en mettre de nouveau pour que seuls les détenteurs de la marque des ténèbres puissent entrer, puis transplana avec Hermione à Poudlard.

Dans les couloirs du château il voulu pousser légèrement la jeune femme dans le dos pour qu'elle avance plus vite, mais dès que celle-ci sentit la main de Rogue, elle bondit sur le côté et se retrouva coincée entre le mur et une statue. Le directeur s'approcha et elle se recroquevilla sur le sol en pleurant. Il se pencha sur elle, enleva les faux souvenirs et annula le sort d'oubliette.

Hermione se redressa, un peu sonnée.

-Ils étaient très réaliste vos souvenirs, dit-elle toujours un peu effrayée.

-Apparemment, le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'a rien remarqué, répondit-il froidement.

Ils repartirent tous deux vers leurs appartements.

Une fois douchée, Hermione s'enroula dans ses couvertures mais ne s'endormi pas, tandis que Rogue utilisait à son tour la sale de bain. Quand il sortit, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de l'observer. Les cheveux mouillés, tombant sur son pâle visage, vêtu d'un simple t-shirt et pantalon noir, il sécha ses cheveux d'un geste de baguette, posa celle-ci sous son oreiller s'allongea et éteignis les lumières d'un claquement de doigt.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7

Hermione réfléchissait sur le canapé de ses appartements, c'était fin septembre, un mercredi après-midi, la porte était verrouillée par les bon soins de Rogue. Elle pensait, comme souvent, à sa capture et à ses amis qui avaient réussis à s'enfuir. Harry et Ron lui manquaient terriblement, bien sûr il y avait Ginny et Néville, mais ce n'était pas pareil.

Ces pensées dérivèrent vers Rogue, elle se dit qu'elle avait de la chance. Même s'il était toujours aussi sarcastique et désagréable envers elle, il la respectait.

Les souvenirs qu'il lui avait implantés lui revinrent en mémoire, ils étaient effrayants et tellement réalistes. Elle ne voulait plus qu'il lui crée des souvenirs même si c'était pour leur sécurité. Après quelques minutes, elle trouva la solution.

Le soir même, ou plutôt la nuit devrait-on dire, Rogue arriva enfin dans les appartements. Il s'étonna de voir Hermione encore éveillée alors que, d'habitude, quand il revenait elle était déjà couchée.

-Bonsoir, commença la Gryffondor.

-Bonsoir.

-Euh… je voulais vous demander, est-ce-que vous accepteriez de m'apprendre l'occlumencie ?

Rogue sembla réfléchir. Alors Hermione essaya de trouver des arguments.

-Comme ça vous n'aurez pas besoins de me créer des souvenirs et puis je sais que vous êtes un très grand occlumens.

-Ce n'est pas en flattant les gens que vous parviendrez à vos fins dans la vie miss Granger, mais j'avoue que c'est tentant. Les cours auront lieu le dimanche soir, finit-il par déclarer.

-Merci beaucoup professeur ! s'exclama-t-elle un peu trop enthousiaste pour Rogue

Le dimanche tant attendu arriva enfin. Hermione était assise, les genoux repliés sous elle, dans le canapé vert. Rogue arriva et fit apparaître un fauteuil de la même couleur que le canapé en face de la Gryffondor.

-Bon, tout d'abord, il faut savoir que le cerveau « range » les souvenirs par catégories. Les souvenirs heureux, tristes, gênants... Je vais commencer par regarder vos souvenirs heureux, vous allez essayer de me repousser, d'accord ?

-Oui.

Hermione sentit tout de suite une présence et quelques souvenirs lui revenir en mémoire.

Beaucoup étaient des moments passés avec Harry et Ron. Elle tenta de le repousser mais n'y parvenait pas.

Les souvenirs défilaient jusqu'à un moment précis. C'était des semaines auparavant, le soir où ils devaient aller voir Voldemort. Rogue se penchait sur la jugulaire d'Hermione et la mordillait.

La pensée s'effaça pour en faire apparaître une autre. Cette fois Hermione était enroulée dans ses couvertures et observait Rogue sortant de la salle de bain, les cheveux mouillés tombant sur son visage.

Il s'effaça et fit place au souvenir heureux le plus récent. Rogue acceptait de lui apprendre l'occlumencie.

Il sortit de son esprit et l'observa, un air interrogatif sur le visage. Hermione rougit jusqu'aux oreilles, si bien qu'elle faisait vaguement penser à Ron, puis baissa la tête pour fuir le regard onyx.

Elle était elle même étonnée que ces souvenirs ai été « classés » dans la partie heureuse.

-Nous allons nous arrêter là, déclara Rogue en se levant.

Hermione restait là, assise, à se demander comment on pouvait avoir des souvenirs heureux en présence de Rogue. Elle était perdue. Non elle ne l'appréciait pas, mais elle ne le détestait pas non plus. Elle éprouvait de l'admiration envers lui. Oui, c'est ça, de l'admiration pour ce maître des potions incontesté, pour ce sombre homme qui, en fin de compte la protégeait.

Sur ces pensées, Hermione s'assoupit.

Rogue, quant à lui était parti rejoindre, comme souvent, un groupe de Mangemorts qui partait en mission; un peu perturbé, tout de même, par ce qu'il venait de découvrir. La dernière personne qui avait passé de bons moments avec lui était Lily.

Arrivés à l'endroit où se déroulait la mission Rogue et quelques Mangemorts se firent encercler par des Aurors.

Des sorts volaient en tous sens. La cape de Rogue reçut un incendio, les flammes brûlèrent une partie de son dos qu'il éteignit rapidement. Il reçut également plusieurs sorts qui l'écorchèrent à divers endroit. Il se retrouva nez à nez avec un Auror qui lui fit une grande entaille qui partait du milieu du flanc droit et arrivait à la hanche gauche. Il transplana dès qu'il put et se trouva devant les grilles de Poudlard. Il avait mal mais continuait à avancer. Il arriva enfin dans les appartements et s'affala sur une chaise.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8

Hermione se réveilla en sursaut. Elle se leva, tourna la tête et vit Rogue affalé sur une chaise, les yeux fermés. Elle s'approcha et demanda :

-Professeur ? Vous allez bien ?

Seul un grognement lui répondit. Ces vêtements étaient déchirés, mais ce qui inquiétait surtout la jeune fille c'était la grande déchirure sur son torse.

Ne réfléchissant pas, Hermione déboutonna la cape, puis la robe de sorcier de Rogue. Arrivée à la chemise, elle ne prit pas le temps de la déboutonner, elle la déchira en faisant sauter les boutons. Une profonde entaille saignait abondamment sur le torse du maître des potions. Hermione l'entendit chuchoter quelque chose à propos d'un baume dans son armoire.

Elle courut, ouvrit l'armoire à la volée et fouilla. Elle ne trouvait pas et commençait à paniquer. Quand, enfin, elle vit un tiroir qu'elle ouvrit et trouva le bon pot.

Elle alla dans la salle de bain, mouilla une serviette et revint auprès de Rogue. Elle nettoya la plaie avec le plus de douceur possible, mais cela n'empêcha pas le blessé de grogner et gémir doucement.

- Le grand Rogue est un peu sensible, se moqua-t-elle pour essayer de cacher son inquiétude.

Une fois la blessure nettoyée, elle appliqua le baume dessus et sur toutes les autres petites coupures présentes. Rogue se sentait un peu mieux mais son échine le faisait atrocement souffrir et il le fit comprendre en se levant et en se mettant dos à la jeune fille qui s'empressa d'enlever la cape, la robe et la chemise brulée pour l'examiner.

Seul le haut était calciné, rouge presque bordeaux et quelques cloques étaient apparues. Hermione grimaça et étala la crème. Elle vit les mains de Rogue serrer la table, si bien que ses jointures blanchirent. Elle accéléra tout en restant aussi délicate pour finir le plus vite possible.

Une fois tous les soins possibles apportés, elle l'aida à marcher jusqu'à son lit puis à s'allonger sur celui-ci. Elle tourna les talons et chercha, dans le tiroir contenant toutes sortes de fioles et de pots, une potion de sommeil sans rêve. Elle l'apporta à son professeur qui la remercia avec un rictus gêné.

Elle se coucha à son tour et se promit de chercher des livres sur la médicomagie dans les jours à venir.

Le lendemain Hermione était fatiguée, elle n'arrivait pas à suivre la moitié de ses cours ce qui lui valut de nombreuses punitions d'Amycus et d'Alecto Carow.

Ginny et Néville remarquèrent l'état de la jeune femme et lui posèrent des questions au dîner, mais elle ne faisait que répondre évasivement, elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle ne voulait pas tout leur raconter.

Hermione se trouvait dans les appartements et faisait ses devoirs. Encore un fois elle pensait à Harry et Ron qui, avant, lui demandaient à chaque fois de les aider pour leurs leçons et, à chaque fois, elle rouspétait mais acceptait au final.

Ses leçons terminées, elle se doucha et s'apprêta à se coucher quand elle vit Rogue. Il était occupé à mettre du baume sur la blessure de la veille qui commençait déjà à disparaître. Au moment où il voulait passer au dos, Hermione proposa son aide. Naturellement, il refusa. Hermione s'assit sur son lit et l'observa, amusée. Rogue tentait, en vain, de s'étaler la crème dans le dos. Seule une partie put bénéficier de l'onguent.

Le professeur grommela et finalement, laissa tomber. La Gryffondor s'approcha, lui prit le pot des mains et finit de soigner la brûlure. Elle alla se coucher et avant qu'il ne s'allonge a son tour, lui dit :

-De rien professeur, se fut un plaisir de vous aider !

Rogue marmonna quelque chose du genre « Fichu Gryffondor, toujours aussi arrogant ! » qui fit pouffer Hermione.

Cette nuit, la jeune femme fit un cauchemar. Elle se trouvait dans le manoir des Malfoy, Harry et Ron s'y trouvaient également, ainsi que la présence moins appréciée de Bellatrix Black, Lucius Malfoy, Fenrir Greyback et Voldemort. Ces deux meilleurs amis étaient étendus au sol, en sang. Ils subissaient des doloris par les Mangemorts présent. Hermione les suppliait d'arrêter, mais ils l'ignoraient. Elle se jeta devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres pour l'empêcher de lancer le sort de la mort. Trop tard, Ron avait été touché de plein fouet. Hermione cria se précipita vers lui et cria son nom, ce qui n'était d'aucune utilité. Elle se tourna vers Harry et tenta de le protéger de son corps.

-Ron..., murmura ce dernier, tout ça est de ta faute Hermione...

-Non ! Ce n'est pas vrai ! Harry, dis quelque chose !

L'élu venait de recevoir un avada kedavra.

Hermione se réveilla en sursaut, trempée de sueur, elle regarda autour d'elle et se rassura. Ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve.

Elle ne se rendormit qu'à l'aube. Le lendemain, de nouveau, les Carow ne se privèrent pas de lui faire remarquer son état de fatigue et Alecto alla même jusqu'à lui donner une retenue.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9

Hermione revint difficilement de sa retenue avec Alecto Carow. Rogue pensa même à aller la chercher quand il vit l'heure tardive.

La professeure d'étude des moldus n'y était pas allée de main morte. Elle avait appelé Crabbe et Goyle, qui soi-disant, devaient s'entrainer à lancer des sorts au programme du cours d'Amycus, comme le sortilège doloris ou l'imperium.

C'est couverte de bleus et exténuée, qu'elle entra dans les appartements, où Rogue était occupé à la réalisation d'une potion.

Le directeur leva les yeux de sa potion pour les poser sur l'arrivante, mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

La jeune fille s'allongea sur le canapé et s'endormit presque immédiatement.

Une fois sa potion terminée il se retourna,

-Vous devriez aller vous coucher miss.

Aucune réponse ne lui parvint, il se pencha au-dessus du canapé et vit la Gryffondor, endormie. Ne voulant pas la laisser là, il la prit dans ses bras et l'apporta jusqu'à son lit ou il l'allongea.

Il se demandait pourquoi il n'avait pas utilisé la magie. Peut-être qu'il voulait tout simplement sentir la chaleur d'un autre corps humain contre le sien. Non ! Il n'y a juste pas pensé c'est tout.

Il la changea, par magie cette fois, et alla se coucher. Il ne dormit pas longtemps, il fut réveillé par un cri qui déchira le silence de la nuit.

-HARRY !

C'était Hermione, qui avait fait de nouveau le cauchemar de la veille, mais cette fois si, il avait été beaucoup plus réel.

Rogue bondit de son lit et éclaira le visage de la jeune fille, désormais en pleurs, à l'aide de sa baguette.

Pour une raison obscur, les larmes de son ancienne élève le touchèrent et il ne put s'empêcher de la serrer contre lui pour la deuxième fois de la soirée.

Hermione ne se dégagea pas et pleura longuement dans les bras de son professeur. Elle finit par s'assoupir, le maître des potions l'allongea dans son lit et alla se recoucher.

Les semaines se suivaient, lentes et monotones. Hermione était maigre, presque squelettique, avec de grosse cernes sous les yeux et le teint encore plus pâle que Rogue.

La raison de cette dégradation physique ? Toujours le même cauchemar, qui revient chaque nuit. Et chaque nuit, Rogue la prend dans ses bras. Étonnement, cette étreinte calme la jeune fille de suite.

Aux repas, elle ne mangeait que parce que ses amis la forçaient à le faire. En parlant de ses amis, elle restait avec eux mais ne disait rien, elle ne faisait qu'écouter et quand on lui posait une question, elle ne répondait que par des monosyllabes.

Un soir, Rogue craqua en la voyant resserrer sa ceinture, encore une fois.

-Miss, vous ne pouvez plus continuer comme ça ! Regardez-vous, vous ressemblez plus a un inferius qu'à une jeune fille de dix-sept ans, s'exclama-t-il, déjà que les garçons ne vous courraient pas après, là c'est encore pire, ajouta-t-il avec son habituel ton sarcastique.

-Désolé...

Ce fut tout ce qu'elle trouva à répondre. Rogue soupira et retourna à ses occupations.

C'était vrai, elle était désolée, elle n'avait plus goût à rien, Ron et Harry lui manquaient terriblement et cet affreux cauchemar qui revenait chaque nuit l'épuisait.

Le lendemain, un samedi après-midi, - le seul moment où elle avait du temps libre en dehors des appartements qu'elle partageait avec Rogue – elle était avec Ginny et Néville dans la salle commune des Gryffondors. Ils étaient seuls, les autres élèves de la maison étaient, pour la plupart, dans le parc pour profiter des derniers jours de soleil de fin novembre. Les trois Gryffondors parlaient, ou plutôt les deux car Hermione se contentait d'écouter, quand un hibou frappa à la fenêtre contre laquelle était adossée la jeune fille. C'était un hibou plus qu'ordinaire, elle ne put donc pas deviner de qui il venait. Elle laissa entrer l'animal, décrocha et lu la lettre qu'il apportait.

-Merlin, murmura-t-elle.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10

Ginny et Neville s'approchèrent d'Hermione et lurent à leur tour le message.

_Chers amis_

_Nous allons bien, ne vous inquiétez pas. Nous espérons vraiment qu'elle soit en vie et qu'elle ne souffre pas de trop. Nous avançons à petit pas dans notre travail. Nous espérons aussi vous revoir bientôt._

_Le fils de Cornedrue et son meilleur ami._

_PS : Ce n'est pas la peine de répondre _

-Ils sont vivants..., murmura Hermione.

-Ils vont bien ! s'exclama Ginny.

-C'est quoi leur travail ? Demanda Neville.

Ils éclatèrent de rire. Ils ne dirent rien de drôle, mais ils rigolèrent de soulagement : Harry et Ron étaient en vie. Hermione se sentait légère et joyeuse. Ils avançaient dans leur travail, ils parlent bien sûr des Horcruxes, mais où en sont-ils précisément ?

Ils passèrent la fin de leur après-midi à parler des deux garçons.

Hermione était revenue dans les appartements partagés avec son « bien-aimé directeur » et cherchait sur les étagères un livre qui pourrait l'intéresser. Elle tomba sur un ouvrage qui traitait la médicomagie, elle le prit et s'installa dans le canapé, elle espérait que la théorie sans la pratique marcherait quand même.

Le lendemain et les jours suivants, Hermione se sentait mieux, elle mangeait plus et parlait de nouveau comme avant avec Ginny et Neville. Le seul problème qui persistait, c'était le cauchemar, toujours le même. De temps en temps Rogue lui donnait une potion de sommeil sans rêve pour qu'elle puisse avoir des nuits complètes quelques fois - et lui aussi par la même occasion – mais elle restait toujours épuisée.

Elle venait de finir un livre sur la médicomagie quand Rogue entra dans les appartements. Il prit une chaise et s'installa devant la jeune fille qui ouvrit de grands yeux en le regardant faire.

-Vu que vous vous êtes reprise en mains, je vous propose de reprendre les cours d'occlumencie, déclara le sombre professeur.

-Oui, bien-sûr, j'en serais ravie ! Lui répondit-elle.

Rogue grimaça au mot « ravie » et au ton beaucoup trop réjouis de son ancienne élève. Il n'a pas été habitué qu'on soit heureux d'avoir des cours avec lui mais bon, miss je-sais-tout ne rate pas une occasion d'apprendre quelque chose de nouveau.

Ils passèrent tous les deux la soirée à travailler. A la fin de cette séance, Hermione arrivait à bloquer son esprit mais en se concentrant. Ça l'arrangeait bien, elle ne voulait pas qu'il découvre que Harry lui avait écrit, il en aurait tout de suite informé son maître.

Rogue lui avait annoncé qu'il essaierait de rentrer dans sa tête sans la prévenir et à n'importe quel moment de la journée, comme par exemple pendant les repas ou dans le petit salon où ils se trouvaient, pendant qu'elle ferait ses leçons, pour qu'elle apprenne à fermer son esprit instinctivement.

Quelques jours passèrent, Hermione, Ginny et Neville avaient organisé une réunion à la tête du sanglier pour parler de l'A.D. à d'éventuels élèves qui voudraient apprendre de vrai sorts de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, pas les impardonnables qu'ils apprenaient avec Amycus Carrow.

Les trois amis se trouvaient donc dans la sombre taverne avec cinq élèves de Gryffondor, ils en attendaient encore d'autre de Serdaigle et quelques Poufsouffles mais aucun Serpentard, bien évidemment.

Les élèves attendus ne tardèrent pas à montrer leur tête parsemée de neige.

Hermione était nostalgique, cela lui rappelait beaucoup la première réunion de l'Armée de Dumbledore tenue dans la même auberge, deux années au par avant.

Quand assez de monde fut installés devant les trois Gryffondors, Neville prit la parole :

-Certains d'entre vous savent déjà ce qu'est l'Armée de Dumbledore, mais je vais expliquer quand même. L'A.D. Est comme un club, sauf qu'il n'est pas vraiment autorisé, ça consiste à apprendre de nouveaux sorts ou d'en revoir des anciens, de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Nous pensons -Hermione, Ginny et moi- que c'est important en ces temps de guerre, et surtout que les cours qu'on suit jusqu'à présent ne nous aiderons pas beaucoup en cas de bataille. Alors si vous souhaitez participer à ces « cours de rattrapage » vous vous inscrivez sur la feuille que nous allons faire passer.

Au final, tous les élèves présents s'étaient inscrits. Les cours auraient lieux le samedi après-midi, il restait juste à choisir un professeur parmi les participants.

-Nous allons maintenant choisir une personne qui fera office de professeur, vous allez écrire le nom de celui que vous souhaitez voir nous enseigner des sorts sur un parchemin et le déposer dans... ce bonnet, reprit Neville en attrapant un bonnet sur une chaise.

Chacun leur tour les élèves déposèrent leur morceau de parchemin et retournèrent s'asseoir à leur place.

Il régnait un grand brouhaha dans la taverne et le seul autre client lançait des regards noirs au groupe de jeunes rassemblés dans un coin.

Ginny instaura le silence et commença à déplier les votes pendant que Hermione notait les résultats.

Au résultat final, c'est Hermione qui fut choisie pour leur donner des cours.

Tout ce beau monde rentra au château et finit cette journée dans la bonne humeur.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11

-Au fait, comment ça se passe avec Rogue, c'est pas trop dur ? demanda Ginny.

-Non... Bien sûr il fait toujours d'agréables commentaires, mais on s'habitue, répondit Hermione.

« Et puis c'est un très bon professeur » se dit-elle.

_-Je trouve aussi merci. _

_-Hein ? C'était quoi ça ?_

Hermione s'agitait sur sa chaise pour trouver d'où venait la voix, elle se demandait si elle n'était pas devenue la nouvelle Jeanne d'Arc.

_-Je vous ai dit cent fois de rester vigilante, je vois que vous m'écoutez beaucoup..._

-Professeur ? S'écria-t-elle à haute voix.

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Hermione ? Interrogea Neville.

-Euh... Non rien désolé j'ai cru entendre quelque chose.

Elle comprit enfin qu'elle avait entendu la voix dans sa tête et comprit de quoi il s'agissait, elle ferma de suite son esprit et se tourna vers le directeur. Celui-ci l'observait et quand elle croisa ses yeux il hocha la tête pour lui confirmer que c'était lui qui avait pénétré son esprit.

Le soir, alors que Hermione faisait ses devoirs, Rogue entra enleva sa cape et sa robe, se trouva en chemise blanche et pantalon noir, sortit tout son matériel à potion, retroussa ses manches et commença la fabrication d'un nectar inconnu de Hermione.

Elle l'observa discrètement et se surprit à penser que son ancien professeur de potions n'était pas beau mais qu'il avait du charme, indéniablement.

_-Et bien, c'est la journée des compliments aujourd'hui ?_

Hermione ferma son esprit avant de s'empourprer et de fuir le regard ténébreux de Rogue en allant se réfugier dans la chambre.

La jeune femme était très gênée, cela faisait deux fois maintenant que Rogue avait eu droit à des compliments de sa part alors qu'elle ne voulait surtout pas qu'il les entende. C'est vrai qu'ils s'étaient rapprochés, depuis environ deux semaines, avant de dormir, ils parlaient de littérature, aussi bien sorcière que moldue. Hermione l'appréciait de plus en plus, il était toujours aussi sarcastique, mais elle savait maintenant lui répondre et déchiffrer ses piques. Oui, elle l'appréciait.

Quant à Rogue, il était surtout étonné, il n'était pas habitué à se qu'on lui fasse ce genre de commentaires. La seule personne qui lui en disait était Lily. Cela faisait un moment qu'il n'y avait pas penser. Non, ses pensées étaient dirigées soit vers le Seigneur des Ténèbres et son rôle d'espion, soit vers la jeune fille qui venait de se dérober dans la chambre.

Il espérait vraiment que Potter junior réussirait, c'était là le but de sa toute dernière mission. Qu'adviendra-t-il de Hermione ? Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à elle. Au fond de lui, il le savait bien, il s'était attaché à la jeune femme, à leurs séances hebdomadaires d'occlumancie et à leurs discussions sur la littérature sorcière et moldue, le soir, avant de dormir. C'était mal, il ne fallait surtout pas qu'ils se rapprochent, cela ne servirait à rien, il était si proche de la fin...

Les jours qui suivirent, Hermione ne voyait Rogue que pendant les repas et les séances d'occlumancie. Le soir il rentrait quand elle dormait et le matin il était déjà parti.

Hermione se sentait rejetée et triste, il lui manquait.

Dernier jour avant les vacances de Noël, Ginny et Neville rentreront dans leur famille. Hermione restera avec Rogue. Elle appréhendait, Rogue encore plus.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12

Et voilà, la plupart des étudiants de Poudlard étaient partis. Il restait principalement des Serdaigles, les Serpentards étaient rentrés dans leur famille de Sang Pur, il y avait seulement deux Poufsouffles et tous les Gryffondors étaient partis se réfugier chez eux.

Hermione était dans son lit, emmitouflée dans sa couette. Cette nuit, elle avait bien dormi, pour cause, Rogue lui avait donné une potion de sommeil sans rêve pour qu'elle récupère.

Elle se réveilla donc reposée et prête à affronter la journée la tête haute.

Elle alla dans la grande salle et s'installa avec les seuls élèves présents. Il y avait peu de professeurs présents : Rogue, évidemment, et McGonagall. Cette dernière restait surtout pour garder un œil sur Hermione, elle était persuadé que Rogue la maltraitait et elle voulait être là pour sortir la jeune fille des griffes du sombre professeur.

La journée passa lentement, Hermione n'avait pas grand chose à faire. Quand elle ne lisait pas de livre sur la médicomagie, elle flânait dans les couloirs. Elle fut étonnée de voir que McGonagall la suivait dès qu'elle sortait de l'appartement.

La jeune femme ne croisa Rogue que le soir, il passa en coup de vent dans le salon et partit directement se coucher.

Quatre jours passèrent ainsi, le matin il partait avant elle, pendant la journée elle ne savait quoi faire -ayant déjà terminé ces devoirs pour la rentrée- et le soir elle ne le voyait que très rarement.

C'est pendant l'un de ces courts instants, le quatrième soir, qu'elle explosa.

Il allait rentrer dans leur chambre quand elle l'arrêta par la main et le fit se retourner.

-Pourquoi me fuyez-vous professeur ? commença-t-elle calmement.

-Je ne vous fuis pas miss, répondit-il tout aussi calme.

-Vous ne me fuyez pas ? Vraiment ? Comment se fait-il alors qu'en une semaine je ne vous ai vu que cinq fois ? Ne me mentez pas, je le vois bien et je ne comprends pas ! Vous avez même arrêté nos séance d'occlumancie, pourtant je ne pense pas être encore au niveau souhaité, je me trompe ? L'homme allait répondre mais Hermione le coupa, pourquoi, qu'est-ce que je vous ai fait ? Depuis le début des vacances c'est encore pire, je suis seule, seule ! Vous comprenez ? Bien sûr que vous comprenez, vous avez été seul et bien plus longtemps que moi. Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre que quelqu'un puisse vous apprécier ! Oui parce que je vous apprécie, ça paraît fou non ? La miss-je-sais-tout qui aime passer du temps avec le sombre professeur de potion !

Elle avait à présent les larmes aux yeux, ce qui acheva Rogue déjà bien ébranlé. Il prit la main qui tenait son poignet et la porta à ses lèvres, il déposa un léger baiser et laissa retomber la main. Il se pencha et chuchota à l'oreille de la Gryffondor :

-Merci.

Puis il se retourna et s'en alla se coucher. Hermione resta figée sur le pas de la porte pendant de longues minutes. Elle ne savait plus quoi penser, qu'est-ce que ce geste voulait dire ? Voulait-il dire qu'il ne l'éviterait plus ? Elle l'espérait de tout son cœur.

Le lendemain quand Hermione se réveilla, elle ne vit personne dans le lit voisin. Elle sentit les larmes monter mais se leva quand même et passa dans le salon. Elle y trouva Rogue assis devant la table, le petit déjeuner servi.

Quand il la vit les yeux embués de larmes il s'inquiéta mais ne le montra pas. Dès qu'elle l'aperçut elle sourit, un si beau sourire, si sincère qu'il ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour.

La jeune femme s'assit devant lui et entama son repas.

-Je pensais ne pas remettre les cours d'occlumancie pendant les vacances, le visage d'Hermione s'assombrit, mais je voulais les remplacer par des sorties quotidiennes dans le parc, il a neigé cette nuit, annonça-t-il l'air de rien.

-Vraiment, il a neigé ? Génial !

Elle courut à la fenêtre pour contempler le paysage de Poudlard sous la neige. Rogue soupira et se leva pour partir.

-Vous partez déjà ? s'écria-t-elle.

-J'ai des choses à faire miss, être directeur de Poudlard n'est pas de tout repos, retrouvez-moi cette après-midi à quatorze heure devant la grande porte.

Elle hocha la tête et partit s'habiller tandis qu'il s'en allait vaquer à ses affaires.

Rogue se maudissait intérieurement, pourquoi avait-il cédé ? Il allait encore plus s'attacher à elle. Il n'aimait pas voir les gens pleurer mais encore moins sa miss-je-sais-tout. SA miss-je-sais-tout ? Voilà qu'il la prenait pour sa propriété, ça n'allait vraiment plus.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre 13

Treize heures cinquante-neuf, Rogue attendait Hermione. Il la vit arriver au bout du couloir. Toujours à l'heure, comme d'habitude. Elle s'arrêta devant lui, il se mit en marche et descendit les escaliers. Arrivés en bas il fit apparaître son patronus, la fameuse biche. Ils marchèrent jusqu'au lac où Hermione testa l'épaisseur de la glace de son pied puis, satisfaite, elle marcha lentement sur le lac gelé et se mit à patiner doucement. Rogue l'observait de la berge, pensif, quand une boule de neige dans le dos le ramena à la réalité. Il se retourna lentement et fit face à la jeune fille qui avait eu le temps de se placer derrière lui et qui lui souriait de toutes ses dents.

-Miss Granger, gonda-t-il menaçant.

Hermione perdit son sourire et s'apprêtait à s'excuser quand elle reçut un sortilège de saucisson, tomba sur le dos et se fit ensevelir par une couche de neige assez importante. Le sortilège disparut et elle sortit de son igloo improvisé. Rogue avait un léger sourire en coin en la regardant se déterrer.

-Tricheur ! S'écria-t-elle entre deux hoquets de rire.

-Je ne triche pas, j'utilise l'avantage que je possède. Et puis même sans baguette je gagne, répliqua-t-il.

-Je n'en suis pas si sûr voyez-vous, je pense avoir plus d'expérience au niveau des batailles de boules de neige.

-Vraiment ? C'est ce qu'on va voir.

Sur ces mots il rangea sa baguette dans un des replis de sa grande robe et se pencha pour préparer une boule. Mais Hermione fut plus rapide et il se prit un projectile glacé sur le sommet du crâne. Il se redressa et courra vers la Gryffondor, une grande quantité de neige dans les mains. La jeune fille ne fit pas honneur à sa maison et fuit devant son professeur. Elle trébucha et atterrit la tête la première dans la neige. Rogue ne réussit pas à s'arrêter et tomba sur la malheureuse déjà au sol.

Quand il prit conscience qu'il était sur elle et qu'il était en train de l'étouffer il l'attrapa par la taille et roula sur le côté. Hermione un peu sonnée, fut étonnée de se retrouver en hauteur par rapport au sol. Elle s'assit et entendit un bruit, comme si quelqu'un s'étouffait. Elle se leva précipitamment et tendit la main pour aider Rogue à se relever.

Elle s'excusa rapidement et attendit une réaction de sa part, mais rien ne vint. Il était perdu dans ses pensées, plus précisément dans un souvenir.

Il courrait dans la neige après une jeune femme rousse. Celle-ci resplendissait, ses cheveux d'un roux saisissant ressortait encore plus dans ce paysage blanc. Rogue aussi ressortait, mais plus sombrement, pourtant il souriait. Le jeune homme aux cheveux d'ébène finit par rattraper le feu follet et la fit tomber dans la neige avec lui. Ils roulèrent ensemble sur plusieurs mètres et s'arrêtèrent enfin, riant en cœur.

Le Rogue du présent ferma son esprit après avoir senti une présence inconnue dans son esprit. Il se retourna vers son ancienne élève et gronda, plus menaçant que jamais :

-Miss Granger, je croyais que nous avions travaillé l'occlumancie seulement, alors pourquoi vous autorisez-vous à pénétrer dans mon esprit ? Ne vous avisez plus jamais, ne serait-ce que de tenter de lire dans mon esprit ! C'est compris ?

-Oui professeur, désolé..., répondit-elle penaude.

Le professeur en question partit à grands pas en direction du château et prévint que si elle ne le suivait pas, il ne viendrait pas la sauver des détraqueurs. Elle le suivit donc, essayant tant bien que mal de ne pas se faire distancer.

Qu'est-ce qu'y lui avait pris de pénétrer son esprit, ils venaient tout juste de se « réconcilier » et elle avait tout gâché. Le souvenir de Rogue lui trottait dans la tête, la jeune femme rousse lui disait quelque chose, elle était sûre de l'avoir déjà vue, mais où ?

Hermione se coucha le soir, triste et en colère. En colère contre elle-même et un peu contre Rogue. Mais par-dessus tout, elle avait peur qu'il ne recommence à l'éviter et à être désagréable, comme au début de leur cohabitation.

De son côté, Rogue hésitait. Devait-il continuait les sorties dans le parc ? Il trouvait la compagnie de la jeune femme très agréable et avait très envie de discuter de choses et d'autres avec elle, mais cette mission lui prenait tout son temps, toute sa vie...


	14. Chapter 14

Chapitre 14

Quand Hermione se réveilla, il faisait sombre, ce qui ne l'aida pas à être de meilleure humeur.

Ce qui lui redonna le sourire, c'est de voir Rogue attablé devant le petit déjeuner. Elle espérait de tout son cœur qu'il lui avait pardonné. Elle s'installa silencieusement en face de lui et commença son repas, sans un mot.

Lui, de son côté, s'interrogeait encore. Devait-il faire comme si de rien n'était ? Il pensait que c'était la meilleure chose à faire. Il choisit de faire comme à son habitude, c'est à dire ne pas parler, rester impassible.

Quand Rogue partit, Hermione resta longtemps assise dans le canapé à réfléchir, à laisser ses pensées vagabonder.

Vers quatorze heures, Rogue revint et s'affala dans le canapé, ce qui était très étonnant de sa part, sachant qu'il faisait attention au moindre geste qu'il faisait. Mais cette après-midi, il en avait plus qu'assez, il voulait oublier les missions que le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui imposait, il voulait oublier son rôle d'espion, son rôle de directeur.

Hermione était assise par terre, adossée au canapé, elle lisait un livre. C'était un classique : Histoires ou contes du temps passé, avec des moralités, qui regroupe les histoires de La belle au bois dormant, Le Petit Chaperon rouge ou encore Peau d'Âne. Elle avait trouvé ce livre dans la bibliothèque de l'appartement, elle avait était surprise de trouver de la littérature moldue dans les ouvrages de Rogue.

-Vous aimez les classiques, constata-t-il.

-Oui, on est sûr de se qu'on va y trouver, répondit-elle, absente, complétement absorbée par sa lecture.

La discussion engagée, ils continuèrent une bonne heure à discuter de littérature moldue, jusqu'à ce que Rogue se lève et lui proposa d'aller à Pré-au-Lard, faire des achats pour Noël qui arrivait. Qui arrivait trop vite, Hermione avait complétement oublié, c'était le lendemain Noël. Elle accepta et enfila une cape bien chaude pour sortir dans le froid de l'Écosse en hiver.

Avant de sortir, Rogue avait bien sûr lancé son sortilège de « laisse », comme l'appelait Hermione. Une fois à Pré-au-Lard, le sombre professeur partit de son côté, laissant à Hermione un peu d'argent pour faire ses achats.

Elle alla tout d'abord acheter une petite plante carnivore à Neville, puis entra dans une bijouterie. Elle trouva tout de suite un bracelet pour Ginny, simple mais joli. Elle déambula encore quelque temps dans les petites allées de la boutique et là, dans un coin, entre un gros pendentif et une montre en peau de dragon, elle vit une bague. Une bague en argent, qui représentait un serpent qui se mord la queue(1), dont les yeux sont faits d'émeraude. En voyant ce bijoux, elle l'imagina tout de suite au doigt de Rogue, ça lui irait vraiment bien.

Elle acheta donc les deux cadeaux et flâna dans les rues de Pré-au-Lard en attendant Rogue.

Elle alla jusqu'à la Cabane Hurlante pour se remémorer le tour jouer par Harry à Malfoy et ses deux acolytes, quand elle se sentit tirée en arrière tellement brusquement qu'elle tomba dans la poudreuse les fesses en premières. Étrangement, la pression s'arrêta à se moment là. Elle se releva et partit rejoindre Rogue.

Rogue portait un carton, Hermione de nature très curieuse lui demanda ce que contenait ce paquet. Il lui répondit assez sèchement, comme à son habitude, que cela ne la regardait pas.

Ils rentrèrent donc en silence jusqu'aux appartements où Hermione cacha ses cadeaux dans son armoire, tandis que Rogue repartait dans son bureau.

Le reste de la soirée, Hermione décora l'appartement, aidée de Winky l'elfe de maison. Une fois la décoration finie, la pièce brillait et clignotait de tous côtés.

Elle ressortit ses cadeaux et les emballa, toujours avec l'aide de Winky, qui se chargerait, cette nuit, de distribuer les cadeaux pour chacun des destinataires.

Hermione se coucha le cœur léger, était-ce cela la magie de Noël ?


	15. Chapter 15

Chapitre 15

Noël, la fête préférée de Hermione, pas seulement pour les cadeaux non, ce qu'elle aimait dans cette fête, c'était l'ambiance. Du rouge et du vert partout, une sensation de légèreté qui pouvait changer certaines personnes. C'est cela qu'aimait Hermione dans Noël.

Rogue, quant à lui, n'aimait pas trop cette fête, les souvenirs qu'il en gardait n'étaient pas tous joyeux comme ceux passés avec Lily à Poudlard.

Chez lui, la journée commençait bien en général, c'était pendant le repas du midi que ça se dégradait. Après quelques verres, son père commençait à être violent et sa mère restait insensible. Le seul bon souvenir des Noël avec sa famille, c'était les cadeaux : toujours du matériel de potion.

Plus tard, il passait cette fête seul chez lui, il recevait seulement des cartes des Malfoys.

Ce matin, Hermione se réveilla en douceur, et par automatisme, alla dans le salon. Elle trouva Rogue assis dans le canapé, lisant un livre. Elle décala son regard vers la droite et vit plus de cadeaux que la veille sous le sapin. Elle ne put s'empêcher de pousser un petit cri de joie. Rogue la regarda avec un air de dire : une vraie gamine. La dite gamine rougit et alla prendre ses paquets.

Neville lui avait envoyé un paquet chocogrenouilles, Ginny lui avait offert un pendentif, un petit lion doré. Elle avait reçu un autre paquet, une boîte en carton, toute simple sans décorations qui contenait toutes ses affaires qu'elle avait laissées dans le petit sac de perle, que les garçons avaient emmené avec eux, lors de leur fuite du manoir Malfoy. Sur le tas de vêtement, il y avait un mot.

_Chère amie,_

_Nous n'avons pas trouvé d'autres cadeaux à t'offrir que les vêtements que tu avais déjà._

_En espérant que tu t'en satisferas._

_Le fils de Cornedrue et son meilleur ami._

Hermione était aux anges, ce mot prouvait qu'ils allaient bien.

Il restait encore trois cadeaux, mais elle attendit et se tourna vers Rogue. Il l'observait, avec un demi-sourire.

-Vous n'ouvrez pas votre cadeau ? demanda-t-elle.

-C'est pour moi ? S'exclama-t-il avec un réel étonnement.

-Oui, c'est écrit dessus, regardez, elle lui tendit le paquet.

Il ne dit rien et ouvrit délicatement le cadeau, sans déchirer le papier. Il sortit la bague de l'écrin et la regarda longuement sans rien dire.

-Ça ne vous plaît pas ? Je peux le rapporter sinon, s'inquiéta Hermione.

-Non, non, surtout pas, elle est magnifique, merci beaucoup. Mais ouvrez donc vos derniers cadeaux !

La jeune femme obéit et ouvrit le paquet le plus prêt qui contenait une robe. Très simple, en velours, bleu marine, qui devait lui arriver à peu près aux genoux, avec des manches trois-quarts et un col inexistant qui laissait apparaître les épaules.

Elle tourna la tête vers Rogue et lui sourit.

Elle prit le dernier cadeau qu'elle déchira rapidement. C'était un livre d'aspect plutôt miteux, mais d'une rareté incroyable : c'était le tout premier livre de médicomagie d'Angleterre.

Rogue s'était levé et attendait la réaction d'Hermione qui ne tarda pas à venir. Elle se leva et sauta dans les bras de son professeur en criant un remerciement incompréhensible.

Le sombre homme était trop étonné au début pour réagir mais ferma finalement ses bras autour de la taille de la jeune femme.

Au bout de longues secondes fortes agréables pour Hermione (et peut-être pour Rogue) ils se séparèrent. Elle s'installa dans le canapé pour lire son nouveau livre et lui partit accomplir ses devoirs si réjouissants d'espion.

Le soir arriva vite, Rogue était fatigué, cette mission avait été plus dure que les autres.

Il vit un repas digne d'un roi sur la table et toutes les décorations allumées. Il alla dans la chambre pour chercher Hermione, mais elle n'y était pas alors il toqua à la porte de la salle de bain. Hermione répondit qu'elle se préparait et qu'il devrait en faire autant avant qu'elle ne sorte. Il s'habilla donc d'une chemise blanche et d'un pantalon noir, il faut rester sobre tout de même.

Quelques minutes après avoir attendu dans le salon, Rogue vit Hermione sortir de la chambre, vêtue de la robe qu'il lui avait offerte le matin. Elle lui allait à merveille, elle ressemblait un peu à un ange avec ses cheveux bouclés et disciplinés (pour une fois).

Ils passèrent une très belle soirée et, après le dîner, d'un coup de baguette, Rogue fit retentir de la musique et tendit la main à Hermione qui la prit sans hésiter. Ils entamèrent une danse lente. Hermione était bien, elle se sentait en sécurité.

Ce fut le plus beau Noël de Rogue. Pour une fois depuis très longtemps, Rogue avait été heureux, il n'avait plus pensé à ses missions, à la guerre ni à la fin qui était de plus en plus proche.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapitre 16

Le lendemain, Hermione se réveilla et alla, comme d'habitude, dans le salon pour prendre le petit déjeuner en compagnie de Rogue, mais celui-ci n'était pas présent. Elle ne s'en formalisa pas plus que ça et se dit que c'était normal vu que c'était la rentrée. Oui, déjà la rentrée, les huit derniers jours avaient passés à une telle vitesse que Hermione avait presque oublié que les élèves rentraient aujourd'hui et que les cours reprenaient, ainsi que les retenues qui allaient avec. Ses journées s'étaient passées comme les précédentes, c'est à dire : le matin, elle restait seule à lire ou à s'entrainer à l'occlumancie et l'après- midi, soit elle sortait admirer le parc enneigé avec Rogue, soit ils restaient tous les deux dans les appartements à discuter de tout et de rien.

L'A.D. allait reprendre aussi et Hermione ne savait pas trop quoi apprendre à ses « élèves ». Elle réfléchit un moment puis laissa tomber.

Elle venait à peine de s'installer dans le canapé avec le livre qu'elle avait reçu pour Noël que Rogue entra en trombe dans la pièce et vint vers elle à grands pas. Cette précipitation ne présageait rien de bon, elle s'inquiéta.

-Le Maître veut vous éliminer, lâcha-t-il.

-Comment-ça ? S'étonna la jeune femme.

-Il dit qu'il n'a plus besoin de vous et veut vous éliminer lui même.

-Mais non ! Pourquoi ? Je peux encore lui servir !

-Je sais, je sais, il faut trouver une solution, il paraissait presque affolé.

-Je pourrais lui faire croire que je veux rejoindre son camp, que d'être avec vous m'a fait comprendre que c'était sa cause qui est juste.

-Il ne vous croirait pas, et puis vous êtes née moldue.

-Je me suis améliorée en occlumancie, j'arriverais peut être à lui faire croire que je veux faire partie des siens. Pour le sang, vous pourrez lui dire que quand je vous ai parlé de rejoindre votre camp vous avez fait des recherches sur moi et que vous avez trouvé qu'en fait je suis la descendante d'une très grande famille de France, mais que mes parents sont mort, tués par des résistants. Que donc, j'ai été envoyée en Angleterre et adoptée par mes vrais parents.

-Vous avez beaucoup d'imagination miss, mais nous pouvons essayer, nous n'avons rien à perdre. Bon inventez votre mensonge, je vais voir s'il est crédible.

Il entra dans la tête de Hermione après un signe de cette dernière et ce qu'il vit le stupéfia. Le mensonge qu'elle venait d'inventer était plus que réel, c'était une conviction tellement solide que même le Seigneur des Ténèbres pourrait y croire. Il essaya de forcer sa barrière mentale, sans succès. Rogue était surpris, elle avait fait d'énormes progrès en très peu de temps. Cette jeune femme l'impressionnait vraiment, mais ça, jamais il ne le dirait à voix haute, le penser était amplement suffisant. Il se contenta donc d'un hochement de tête et il partit construire les souvenirs inventés par Hermione.

Celle-ci tenta avant tout de se calmer, elle s'assit dans le canapé et respira lentement. Elle connaissait les conséquences de ses actes prochains, elle allait tenter de devenir Mangemort, cela voulait dire qu'elle devrait tuer au moins un innocent pour prouver son changement de camp. Elle pensait encore une fois à Harry et Ron, que diraient-ils quand ils apprendraient qu'elle servait Voldemort ? Elle espérait qu'ils allaient comprendre et ne se feraient pas avoir par les rumeurs.

Environ vingt minutes plus tard, Rogue réapparu, il prit doucement Hermione par le bras et lui dit de le suivre. Ils sortirent de Poudlard, sous les yeux curieux des élèves présents, et transplanèrent devant le manoir tant détesté. Tellement détesté qu'elle en avait fait des cauchemars, ainsi que l'horrible trône et le monstre qui se tenait dessus.

Rogue emmena Hermione dans un coin sombre, entre deux haies, un endroit où on ne pourrait pas les voir. Il avait peur, oui, très peur. Mais pas pour lui, pour elle. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle meurt mais il ne voulait pas qu'elle devienne comme lui, une fausse partisane obligé de se forger une carapace, de mentir constamment et de trembler dès qu'elle sentirait la marque la bruler. Il la tourna vers lui et plongea ses yeux bruns dans ceux chocolats de la jeune femme. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant de longues secondes, jusqu'à ce que Rogue prenne la parole :

-Vous êtes prête ?

-Je crois... répondit-elle.

-Bien, allons-y.

Avant de sortir de leur cachette et d'être à nouveau à découvert, Hermione enroula ses bras autour de la nuque de Rogue et l'étreignit. Le sombre professeur d'abord trop étonné pour régir, fini par mettre ses bras autour des hanches de la Gryffondor et déposa un tendre baiser sur le front de celle-ci. Non, il en était certain : il ne voulait pas la perdre.

Après cet échange, ils sortirent de leur planque et passèrent le portail, marchant sur le chemin qui les mènerait peut-être à la mort.

Le trajet sur ce chemin parut durer des heures, tant à Hermione qu'à Rogue.

Une fois devant la porte qui cachait la grande salle remplie de Mangemorts, ils inspirèrent un grand coup et entrèrent.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapitre 17

La salle n'avait pas changé, l'horrible trône non-plus et la « chose » assise dessus encore moins, après réflexion, peut-être qu'elle s'était encore enlaidie (si c'était possible). Il y avait plus de Mangemorts depuis la dernière fois que Hermione était venue, Rogue s'y attendait, tous voulaient voir la distraction proposée. Ils s'avancèrent jusqu'à l'affreux trône et Rogue baissa la tête en signe de soumission. Hermione détestait le voir comme ça, soumis à quelqu'un. Voldemort lui dit de relever la tête et lui ordonna de s'écarter pour qu'il puisse lancer son Avada Kedavra sans problèmes. Rogue s'avança et dit à son maître qu'elle voulait faire partie des leurs.

-Comment accepterais-je une Sang-de-bourbe dans mes rangs ? s'écria Voldemort.

-Après m'avoir soumis cette envie, j'ai dit la même chose mais elle m'a appris une chose étonnante.

-Et bien vas-y, qu'attendez-vous ?

-Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait trouvé des papiers d'adoption chez elle, je suis allé vérifier et j'ai vu qu'elle disait vrai. J'ai fait de plus amples recherches et j'ai découvert qu'elle était la descendante d'une grande famille de sang-pur française et qu'elle avait était adoptée par des moldus.

-Laissez-moi vérifier, ordonna le Seigneur-des-Ténèbres, peu convaincu.

Il entra donc dans la tête de son fidèle Mangemort et le vit dans une pièce sombre, sans doute une cave, il tenait des feuilles, un dossier d'adoption au nom d'Hermione Ranchletière. L'image s'effaça et fut remplacée par une autre, Rogue se trouvait cette fois dans une salle remplie de cartons contenant des dossier traitant diverses choses. Il lança un accio du carton de Hermione Granger, l'attrapa et le posa sur une table plus loin. Il chercha parmi toutes les feuilles et s'arrêta sur une en particulier. Voldemort y vit un arbre généalogique, ce n'était pas la famille Granger mais la famille Ranchletière, un nom qui ne lui était pas inconnu. S'il se souvenait bien, c'était une des plus grandes familles de sang pur de France. Ils avaient bien une fille, mais il n'en avait plus entendu parler après leur mort, « Intéressant » se dit-il. D'autres souvenirs défilèrent pour prouver l'origine de la jeune fille, mais il n'y prêta pas attention.

-Bien, donc vous êtes une sang pur ? Demanda-t-il à Hermione.

-Oui, répondit simplement celle-ci, terrifiée.

-Pourquoi voulez-vous changer de camp, je croyais que vous étiez l'amie de Potter, dit-il sarcastiquement.

-Je n'étais pas vraiment amie avec lui, je le suivais parce qu'il était célèbre, mais je ne me sentais pas bien avec lui ni avec l'autre traitre à son sang.

-Voyez-vous ça, vous changez d'avis bien tardivement.

-J'y pense depuis longtemps, mais je pensais que vous n'alliez pas me croire si je vous l'avez dit plus tôt.

Hermione s'efforçait de contrôler sa voix, mais le Seigneur-des-Ténèbres pouvait entendre un léger tremblotement, ce qui le ravit, il aimait voir la peur qu'il inspirait chez les autres. Rogue, debout près de la jeune femme essayait de garder un visage impassible, il avait une terrible envie de toucher la jeune fille, de lui faire comprendre qu'il était là pour la soutenir.

Voldemort réfléchissait, était-ce raisonnable de la prendre dans ses rangs ? Peut-être bien oui, il pourrait envoyer la jeune femme chercher Potter, il avait encore confiance en elle, oui c'est un plan parfait. Ainsi il pourrait enfin tuer ce petit avorton qui lui barrait le chemin au pouvoir suprême depuis tant d'années.

Le silence était plus que tendu, la jeune fille avait de plus en plus peur, elle n'en pouvait plus de cette attente insoutenable, elle faillit se mettre à pleurer quand Voldemort prit la parole.

-C'est d'accord, elle passera la cérémonie demain.

Hermione soupira discrètement mais ne se détendit pas, elle savait à peu près ce qui l'attendait. Rogue était heureux, oui, mais il ne voulait pas qu'elle se retrouve comme lui, avec une conscience en miette et une sale marque sur le bras. Le Maître les congédia et ils partirent sans un mot.

Enfin arrivés dans leurs appartements, Hermione se mit à pleurer et Rogue la prit dans ses bras pour essayer de la réconforter. C'étaient des pleurs de soulagement, des pleurs de peur, des pleurs de colère d'en arriver là pour sauver sa vie. Elle pleura jusqu'à l'épuisement, elle ne pouvait même plus tenir sur ses jambes. Rogue la porta et la déposa dans son lit, puis se coucha à son tour.

Il n'avait jamais eu aussi peur pour quelqu'un, enfin si, pour Lily, le jour où il avait annoncé la prophétie à Voldemort et qu'il était parti chez les Potter. Il s'en souviendrait toute sa vie, il s'en voudrait aussi toute sa vie. Il avait l'impression qu'il arrivait du mal à tous ceux qu'il appréciait. Il espérait profondément que rien n'arriverais à Hermione, il ne voulait pas la perdre elle aussi.

Il s'endormit, l'esprit embrumé de pensées noires.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapitre 18

Hermione émergea alors qu'il était encore tôt. Elle se tourna et vit la forme de Rogue qui dormait, elle pouvait voir le lent mouvement de son torse dû à la respiration. Elle avait envie de le rejoindre, de se blottir dans ses bras. Oui, Hermione avait abandonné la chasse aux pensées étranges, comme celle-ci, qui lui venaient de plus en plus souvent. Depuis qu'il l'avait gardée, sur ordre de Voldememort, il avait changé de comportement, en tout cas avec elle. Il était toujours aussi sarcastique mais ce n'était plus méchant comme autrefois, il ne parlait pas beaucoup mais partageait quand même son avis. Bref, Hermione ne détestait plus Rogue et lui, de son côté, il ne la prenait plus pour une miss-je-sais-tout.

La jeune femme se leva, sans bruits, et alla dans le salon. Elle lut jusqu'à ce que Rogue se réveille et sorte en trombe de la chambre. Hermione entendit un léger grognement et vit qu'il avait la main sur l'avant-bras où se trouvait la marque des ténèbres, son maître, enfin LEUR maître l'appelait. Elle alla se doucher en attendant le retour de son professeur qui ne mit pas longtemps à revenir. Elle s'approcha de lui, s'attendant au pire, mais il ne dit rien. En vérité il ne voulait pas lui dire qu'il avait était appelé pour choisir le moldu qu'elle allait tuer se soir, même s'il avait pris un homme au passé peu réjouissant, avec plusieurs meurtres et d'innombrable cambriolages, personne ne mérite la mort. À part peut-être le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui, on peut le dire, était presque la mort incarnée.

Hermione s'inquiétait davantage, à présent.

La journée parut durer des siècles à Hermione qui, dès qu'elle voyait Rogue, lui demandait ce qui l'attendait le soir même, mais il ne répondait jamais complètement, il détournait la question ou il ne répondait tout simplement pas.

En fin d'après-midi, Rogue en avait par dessus la tête des questions de Hermione, il faisait tout son possible pour l'éviter mais, il ne savait par quel sortilège, elle se retrouvait toujours dans les mêmes couloirs que lui et posait toujours la même question. Alors, qu'il était en chemin pour son bureau, elle apparut devant lui. Il souffla et sans s'arrêter de marcher il dit à la jeune fille :

-Miss Granger, jusque là j'arrivais à vous supporter, mais si vous ne disparaissez pas dans les cinq secondes qui suivent, je risque de ne plus me contrôler et cela serait dommage qu'un élève vous retrouve en pièces détachées, éparpillées dans le couloir.

-Mais professeur, vous ne pouvez pas me laisser dans l'ignorance, il s'agit quand même de mon épreuve pour devenir Mangemort ! S'écria-t-elle.

Il mit une main sur la bouche de la jeune fille qui ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés.

-Bien, criez-le encore plus fort je crois que les Gryffondors dans leur tour n'ont pas bien entendu, ironisa-t-il.

Ils entrèrent dans l'ancien bureau de Dumbledore, le nouveau directeur s'assit et fit signe à Hermione de l'imiter. Il posa ses coudes sur le bureau et son menton sur ses mains et se demanda si c'était une bonne idée de le lui dire. Finalement oui, il ne faudrait pas qu'elle fonde en larme devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

-Je vais vous le dire franchement, ce soir vous devrez tuer un moldu, commença-t-il, c'est pour cette raison que ce matin je suis parti, Il m'a demandé de choisir la... victime. J'ai bien sûr choisi une personne avec un casier judiciaire assez lourd mais je sais que ça ne changera rien, je ne suis même pas sûr que ça apaisera un peu votre conscience..., il soupira.

Il n'avait vraiment pas envie qu'elle passe cette épreuve, il voulait la protéger de toutes ces atrocités par lesquelles il avait dû passer, étant plus jeune, à cause de cette terrible erreur qui avait fait de lui un mangemort à part entière.

-Vous serez avec moi ? Demanda avec espoir Hermione.

-Non, je ne pense pas, il doit sans doute croire que je vous protège - ce qui est un peu vrai, je l'admets - et demandera à l'un de ses fidèles de vous surveiller.

-Oh...

Elle baissa la tête, déçue. Comment allait-elle faire ? Il n'y avait aucun moyen pour qu'elle évite de tuer un innocent (ou presque), elle serait surveillée.

-J'ai peur, chuchota Hermione.

-Je le sais, je comprends mais cette fois je ne pourrais pas vous aider... répondit Rogue, loin de la rassurer.

Ils allèrent dans leur appartement afin d'essayer de se détendre avant l'épreuve.

Rogue se leva du canapé et appela Hermione, qui était allée s'allonger un moment, sa marque le brûlait.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapitre 19

Hermione ne voulait pas, ne voulait plus. Elle avait peur, encore plus que la dernière fois qu'elle était allée dans ce manoir maudit. Pour son plus grand malheur, Rogue l'emmena, il n'avait pas plus envie d'y aller qu'elle.  
Hermione n'eut pas le temps de se morfondre, elle était déjà devant l'imposante porte qui cachait la « salle du trône ». Sa respiration s'accéléra, tout comme les battements de son cœur, elle commençait à transpirer, elle avait les mains moites. Ils entrèrent, il y avait beaucoup plus de Mangemorts que la dernière fois, cela l'inquiétait encore plus. Ils s'inclinèrent puis se relevèrent sur ordre du Seigneur-des-Ténèbres qui prit la parole :

-Enfin le grand soir, dit-il avec un sourire presque sadique, tu vas pouvoir faire tes preuves, Dolohov sera ton observateur.  
-Bien, maître, répondit Hermione.

Autant rentrer dans la peau du personnage tout de suite. Dolohov la rejoignit et lui dit de le suivre. Ils sortirent du manoir et une fois en dehors du cercle anti-transplanage il lui saisit le bras et transplana. Ils se trouvaient dans une rue sombre. D'un côté il y avait un bar et de l'autre il y avait un parc. Dolohov lui montra, à travers la vitre, un homme assis au bar.

-C'est lui, débrouille toi comme tu veux mais tue-le.

Hermione hocha la tête et entra dans le bar. Elle s'assit sur le siège voisin de celui de sa victime. Elle était nerveuse et elle ne savait pas trop comment engager la conversation. Finalement elle se lança :

-Hum... excusez-moi, l'homme se tourna vers elle, vous n'auriez pas un frère qui s'appelle Philippe ?

Ce n'était pas terrible comme approche, mais c'était la seule chose qu'elle avait trouvé.

-Non, je n'ai qu'une sœur, pourquoi ? Répondit l'homme.  
-Oh, j'ai un ami qui s'appelle Philippe et qui vous ressemble beaucoup, je me suis dit que vous étiez peut-être quelqu'un de sa famille... elle fit une moue déçue.  
-Mais je suis sûr que je peux être aussi gentil que votre ami, affirma-t-il.  
-Peut-être...

S'en suivit une petite discussion, jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione annonça qu'il était tard et qu'elle devait rentrer chez elle. L'homme proposa galamment de la raccompagner, Hermione accepta aussitôt. Ils sortirent tous les deux du bar et elle l'entraîna dans une partie du parc faiblement éclairé. Elle soupira et d'un coup se retourna pour pousser sa victime qui tomba à terre. Elle sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur l'homme. Elle jeta un coup d'œil rapide aux alentours et aperçu Dolohov à quelques mètres d'eux. L'homme se releva et lui dit :

-Qu'est-ce qu'il vous prend ?  
-Ne bougez pas, restez où vous êtes ! Lui ordonna-t-elle.  
-Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes avec ce bout de bois à la main, il désigna la baguette de Hermione, vous me menacez ? Il rit et commença à s'en aller.

Les yeux d'Hermione passaient de Dolohov à sa victime qui s'éloignait. « Désolée, désolée, désolée... » psalmodiait-elle mentalement.

-Avada kedavra !

Un grand éclat vert illumina pendant quelques secondes cette partie du parc. Hermione regarda le corps tomber et se pencha en avant pour vomir. Dolohov fit léviter le corps, le cacha dans un buisson et s'approcha d'Hermione.

-Félicitation, le Maître sera content, dit-il.

La jeune femme ne répondit pas et ils repartirent pour le manoir.

Tout le monde se tourna vers eux quand ils ouvrirent la porte. Ils s'avancèrent devant le trône, Dolohov hocha la tête et rejoignit les autres Mangemorts. Voldemort fit signe à Hermione d'avancer, ce qu'elle fit comme un automate. Ses yeux étaient vides, elle revoyait sans cesse le corps de l'homme tombé après le sort qu'il avait reçu. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres prit le bras gauche de la jeune femme, qui frissonna, descendit la manche et posa le bout de sa baguette dessus. Il dit quelque chose que Hermione ne comprit pas et elle sentit ensuite une brûlure là où était posée la baguette. Elle se dégagea le bras de la main de Voldemort et le tint serré contre elle. Elle essaya de ne pas pleurer de douleur mais une larme réussit à s'échapper.

-Une nouvelle recrue ! Cria Lord Voldemort.

Tous les Mangemorts applaudissaient, certes pas très fort, mais applaudissaient quand même. Hermione rejoignit Rogue, tandis que, sur des tables apparaissaient de la nourriture et de la boisson.  
Il l'emmena à l'extérieur et essaya de lui parler, elle ne répondait pas, elle était comme morte. Il transplana, accompagna Hermione jusqu'aux appartements, la changea (magiquement bien entendu) et la coucha dans son lit. Il partit chercher une fiole de potion de sommeil sans rêve dans son armoire et la fit boire à Hermione. Il se coucha lui aussi et se maudit intérieurement, il l'avait anéantit, et ça, il ne se le pardonnerait jamais. Il avait détruit son innocence, il avait pourri son âme comme il avait pourri la sienne à son âge.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapitre 20

Les jours passaient et Hermione était toujours aussi morose. Rogue ne supportait pas cette inactivité de la part de son ancienne élève si dynamique d'habitude. Il avait essayé plusieurs fois d'engager la conversation, sans succès. Elle se contentait seulement de répondre par des monosyllabes. Parfois, pour la faire réagir, il l'appelait le zombie, ça ne changeait rien.

Zombie était le bon terme, autant pour le physique que pour le mental. Elle était pâle avec des poches sous les yeux et encore plus maigre que sa dernière mauvaise phase. Presque encore plus déroutant, elle allait en cours le matin (sans rien manger), elle allait dans la grande salle, elle retournait en cours, elle participait au dîner et revenait dans les appartements, où elle faisait ses devoirs, ensuite elle s'asseyait un moment sur le canapé sans bouger et enfin allait se coucher. Et tout ça, sans dire le moindre mot, autre que oui, non, merci. Un robot programmé comme une adolescente, sans le moindre sentiment.

Néville dirigeait les cours de l'A.D, étant donné que Hermione n'y participait même plus. D'ailleurs, eux aussi s'inquiétaient, les membres de l'A.D. Ils l'avaient toujours vu forte, combattante, et la voir ainsi les inquiétaient : si Hermione perdait espoir, tout était perdu.

Mais voilà, elle n'avait pas perdu espoir, elle était en état de choc. Son esprit restait focalisé sur le meurtre qu'elle avait commis. Elle ne pouvait rien manger, son corps le rejetait automatiquement et elle ne pouvait pas dormir non plus, des cauchemars plus horribles les uns que les autres hantaient ses nuits et les potions de sommeil sans rêve, que lui donnait de temps en temps Rogue, ne faisaient effet que quelques heures.

Un matin, Hermione était dans la grande salle, à regarder dans le vide, Rogue lui, recevait la Gazette du Sorcier comme chaque matin. Sauf que ce matin la une était à même de pouvoir faire réagir le zombie qui lui servait de colocataire. Il se leva et avança vers Hermione, qu'il prit par le bras, et l'emmena dans leurs appartements. Il la fit s'asseoir et lui mit le journal sous le nez. Elle le prit par reflex, mais quand elle vit la photo en première page elle s'anima. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent au fur et à mesure de sa lecture.

_Harry Potter a encore fait des siennes !_

_En effet, il a été surpris dans le coffre des Lestrange à Gringotts avec son compagnon Ronald Weasley. Ils ont réussi à passer toutes les sécurités, Potter ayant pris du polynectar et son acolyte cachés quelque part lançant des sortilèges de confusions à tous les gêneurs. Des rumeurs circulent comme quoi un gobelin les aurait aidés à entrer et à trouver le coffre. Celui-ci dément, il aurait essayé de les en empêcher (il a ramené l'épée de Gryffondor comme preuve)._

_Les voleurs auraient volé un objet, mais nous n'avons pas plus de renseignements à ce sujet. _

_Au final, les gobelins ont repris leurs esprits et ont alerté la sécurité. Les deux adolescents ont réussi à s'enfuir d'une façon aussi discrète qu'un troll enragé : ils se sont envolés sur le dos du dragon qui gardait la porte. _

_Si vous les apercevez, contactez immédiatement les Aurors._

En dessous de l'article, il y avait une photo de Harry et Ron sur le dos d'un dragon en train de s'envoler. Hermione releva la tête lentement et regarda Rogue. Un sourire apparu sur son visage osseux, ce qui fit ouvrir de grands yeux au maître des potions qui n'était plus habitué à voir des sentiments sur le visage de la jeune fille. Elle se leva, Rogue en fit de même, elle enroula ses bras autour de son cou délicatement et murmura :

-Ils ont réussi, ils en ont un de plus !

-Oui un de plus, répondit-il avant de se rendre compte de sa bêtise.

Hermione recula et l'observa en plissant les yeux.

-Un de plus de quoi professeur ? Si je puis me permettre.

-D'article dans le journal, ce n'est pas ça dont vous parliez ? Répondit-il innocemment.

-Si si, bien sûr.

Ils s'observèrent un instant et Rogue rompit le silence.

-Je suis heureux de vous retrouver miss Granger.

Il sourit. Hermione crut rêver, c'était la première fois qu'il lui souriait vraiment, d'un sourire, certes pas très grand, mais qui paraissait sincère. Elle lui sourit en retour et retourna à sa journée de cours, elle n'était pas bien, mais c'était mieux que les dernières semaines.

Rogue retourna à ses occupations, pensant que, pour une fois, Potter ne servait pas qu'à combattre les Seigneurs Ténébreux.

Vers midi, Hermione alla dans la grande salle et mangea en répondant aux différentes questions que ses amis lui posaient. Ne voulant plus ressembler à un sac d'os, elle enfournait de grandes fourchetées de nourritures diverses, ne faisant pas attention à la quantité.

Au milieu du repas elle sentit des nausées arriver, elle se leva et courra vers la sortie pour trouver au plus vite des toilettes.

Rogue était en retard pour le repas, il allait entrer quand il vit une Hermione sortir en courant comme une furie, il pivota et partit derrière elle. Il la trouva dans les toilettes des filles, agenouillée, vomissant son déjeuner. Il s'approcha et lui tint les cheveux le temps qu'elle finisse.

Elle se releva enfin et alla aux lavabos rincer sa bouche, seulement après elle se retourna et remercia Rogue.

-Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas tenir vos cheveux, horriblement frisés sois dit en passant, pendant que vous rendez votre repas, mais la prochaine fois allez-y doucement avec la nourriture.

-Oui professeur, répondit-elle tout sourire.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas entendu ironiser. Elle ne le prenait pas mal, c'était ça façon à lui de lui dire de faire attention à elle, qu'il se souciait d'elle.

La journée se termina tranquillement et elle fit attention le soir de ne pas trop manger, voyant que Rogue l'observait.

Quant à lui, Rogue, il sentait que la bataille finale était très proche à présent et il se maudit de s'être tant attaché à cette jeune femme qu'autrefois il ne supportait pas.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapitre 21

Le reflet que le miroir renvoyait ne plaisait pas à Hermione Granger qui s'observait en sous-vêtements dans la salle de bain. Il était sept heures, elle venait de prendre sa douche et s'était arrêtée pour se regarder dans le miroir. Elle était bien trop maigre, moins qu'avant mais tout de même. Elle ne pouvait pas manger beaucoup, sans doute à cause de l'image du corps de sa victime tombant sans vie qu'elle voyait sans cesse. On pouvait voir ses côtes se dessiner sous sa peau pâle, elle avait toujours des cernes, étant donné qu'elle ne pouvait dormir que quelques heures par nuit. Même Rogue dormait plus, c'était pour dire. Hermione soupira, vaincue, s'habilla et sortit.

Rogue était déjà dans la grande salle, faisant un concours de regard avec sa tasse de thé, et à vrai dire, il perdait. Il était à peu près certain que ce soir Lord Voldemort allait les appeler, la première réunion à laquelle Granger allait assister depuis la m..., depuis son épreuve.

Et il avait raison. Le soir même, Hermione était assise par terre adossée au canapé, elle lisait un livre (pour changer pensa-t-elle en souriant), plutôt passionnant sur des antidotes de divers poisons, quand elle sentit une vive brûlure sur son avant-bras. Remontant sa manche, elle se rappela de l'horrible marque, son maître l'appelait. Elle sortit des appartements en courant pour trouver Rogue le plus rapidement possible. Celui-ci arrivait de l'autre côté, ses grands vêtements sombres volant autour de lui. Il rejoint Hermione qui avait les larmes aux yeux, pas habituée à la douleur que provoquait la marque. Il continua son chemin jusqu'aux grilles de Poudlard, la jeune femme sur ses talons. Il la prit par les épaules et transplana. Il aurait très bien pu lui donner l'adresse et la laisser transplaner, surtout depuis le soir de son épreuve où elle avait récupéré sa baguette. Mais il avait voulu la réconforter, oui seulement la réconforter...

Tous les Mangemorts étaient rassemblés, la salle était donc pleine de types plus louches les uns que les autres. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres se leva, demanda le silence et prit la parole.

-Mes chers Mangemorts, le temps est enfin venu !

Une grande ovation s'éleva dans les rangs. Hermione se tourna vers Rogue avec un regard interrogateur, il lui expliqua que le Maître voulait commencer une « guerre » contre l'Ordre du Phénix, étant certain que Potter ne supporterait pas de voir des gens se battre pour le sauver, et ainsi, il pourrait le tuer. La jeune femme était horrifiée, mais elle devait bien avouer que Harry allait se jeter dans la gueule du loup, c'était sûr. Il y eu une petite soirée, Hermione était très mal à l'aise, et si Rogue l'était, il ne le montrait pas. D'ailleurs, elle ne le vit pas boire ni manger, contrairement à elle qui avait voulu prendre un verre, mais il l'avait empêchée, elle lui demanderait plus tard pourquoi.

Une fois autorisés, Rogue et Hermione rentrèrent à Poudlard. Cette dernière cherchait à tout prix comment prévenir Harry et Ron de ne surtout pas venir, de ne pas tomber dans le piège.

Le jour suivant, Hermione ne vit pas Néville en classe, puis ce fut Parvati, deux jours après, Seamus ensuite et enfin Ginny. Elle avait peur que les Carrow n'aient quelque chose à voir avec ces absences plus qu'étrange. Elle commençait à se sentir seule.

Un jour, revenant d'Arithmancie, alors qu'elle était dans le couloir du septième étage, elle passa devant la tapisserie de Barnabas le Follet qui tentait d'apprendre à des trolls à danser, et elle pensa immédiatement à la salle sur demande. Elle passa trois fois devant le mur en pensant à ses amis et une porte apparut. Elle entra et tomba nez à nez avec Néville, Parvati, Seamus, Ginny et d'autres élèves de différentes maisons, tous la baguette levée vers elle. Néville baissa la sienne en premier et en un geste, les autres firent de même.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes tous là ? Demanda Hermione.

-Viens t'asseoir, on va t'expliquer.

Et en effet, ils lui expliquèrent tout : les punitions des Carrow de plus en plus insupportables, le mouvement de résistance...

Hermione n'en revenait pas, elle trouvait ça géniale d'avoir pensé à la Salle sur Demande, mais refusa tout de même l'invitation de Néville à rester avec eux, ne sachant même pas elle-même le pourquoi du comment de ce refus. Elle s'était habituée à la présence du sombre homme avec qui elle partageait ses appartements et elle lui était en quelque sorte redevable de ne pas l'avoir torturé, comme tout autre Mangemort qui se respecte (du moins physiquement).

Avant de partir, retrouver justement le fameux maître des potions, elle promit qu'elle reviendrait bientôt.

Hermione était rassurée pour ses amis, mais il restait maintenant ses deux meilleurs amis pour lesquels elle n'était pas rassurée du tout.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapitre 22

Tous les jours, après les cours, Hermione rendait visite à ses amis cachés dans la Salle sur demande, qui d'ailleurs c'était encore agrandie pour pouvoir accueillir les nouveaux arrivants.

Rogue savait très bien que la jeune femme ne travaillait pas à la bibliothèque comme elle essayait de lui faire croire, mais il la laissait faire : elle se portait beaucoup mieux depuis qu'elle faisait ses escapades il ne savait trop où.

Régulièrement, le Seigneur des Ténèbres les convoquait pour leur donner plus d'informations sur la guerre qui se préparait. Hermione ne s'habituait pas à la douleur de la marque quand son maître l'appelait et, à chaque fois, Rogue se maudissait en la voyant sur le point de pleurer. Il avait envie d'arrêter ici. Seul le remord envers Lily le poussait à vivre et à accomplir sa dernière mission. Seulement Lily ? Peut-être pas... Le sourire de Hermione lui apparut. Il avait juré de ne s'attacher à personne, apparemment c'était trop tard. Il se jura de tout faire pour qu'elle le déteste à nouveau, car oui, elle ne le détestait plus, il l'avait vu dans ses yeux. Dès qu'ils étaient dans la même pièce, elle avait les yeux qui brillaient plus que d'habitude et pouvait voir comme du soulagement, comme si à chaque fois qu'ils étaient chacun de leur côté, elle avait eu peur de ne plus le revoir. Il secoua la tête et se replongea dans son travail.

Les cours de « Forces du Mal », Hermione les détestait, Amycus Carrow leur apprenait la magie noire et les sorts impardonnables. L'avantage depuis, qu'elle était rentrée dans les rangs de Voldemort, c'était que les Carrow ne la mettait plus en retenue. Bien sûr, il y avait toujours des regards méprisants (elle y était habituée avec Rogue), mais au moins elle ne servait plus de cobaye à Crabbe et Goyle. C'était donc ce moment-là que choisit son maître pour la convoquer. Elle serra fort son bras contre son ventre, tentant de retenir les larmes de douleur. Elle releva la tête et aperçu Amycus faire une grimace, lui aussi était appelé. Il la regarda à son tour et annonça à voix forte que le cours était terminé pour aujourd'hui. Quelques secondes plus tard, Rogue entra dans la classe, ce qui fit accélérer les élèves pour sortir.

-Miss Granger ose dire qu'elle est une Mangemort mais ne supporte pas la douleur causée par la marque ? Dit-il d'un ton doucereux en voyant une unique larme sur la joue de la jeune femme, une fois que les élèves furent partis.

-Oh vous vous trompez monsieur, je pleurais de soulagement, je pensais que vous n'étiez pas appelé, répondit-elle en serrant les dents.

-Et insolente avec ça... Allons-y !

Les trois Mangemorts partirent donc en direction du parc de Poudlard et furent rejoins par Alecto. Rogue laissa partir les Carrow avant, s'approcha d'Hermione, lui tendit un bout de papier sur lequel était écrit une adresse et transplana. La jeune femme resta un court instant immobile, se demandant pourquoi il ne transplanait plus avec elle. Elle disparut à son tour et vit Rogue, plus loin sur le chemin du manoir. Elle courra pour le rattraper, il ne lui accorda aucun regard.

Le maître les avait tous appelés pour un dernier et unique ordre :

-Je vous interdis de tuer Potter ! Si vous le trouvez, vous me le ramenez vivant.

Et sur ces paroles il fit un léger mouvement de la main et encore plus de nourriture et encore plus d'alcool que la fois précédente. Hermione restait près de Rogue qui discutait avec Lucius Malfoy, n'osant aller nulle part.

-Pourriez-vous arrêtez de traîner tout le temps dans les jambes miss Granger ? Vous êtes assez grande pour rester seule de temps en temps non ? Dit le maître des potions avec un sourire sarcastique (si on pouvait appeler ça un sourire).

La jeune femme se renfrogna et quitta Rogue pour se fondre dans la masse de Mangemorts. Elle trouva un coin plus ou moins calme et y resta jusqu'à ce qu'un jeune homme l'accoste, deux verres dans les mains.

-Alors, on reste toute seule ? Le Maître est de bonne humeur, il faut en profiter, dit-il en lui tendant un verre.

Hermione se méfia mais finit par accepter, il n'avait pas l'air méchant avec sa tête d'ange, ses yeux en amande qui disparaissaient presque quand il souriait et ses cheveux bruns.

Ils parlèrent longuement et l'homme lui donnait un nouveau verre dès qu'elle avait fini le sien. Lui aussi buvait beaucoup, mais semblait beaucoup plus tenir l'alcool qu'elle.

Rogue les regardait du coin de l'œil, il ne partirait pas avant la jeune fille, surtout dans l'état où elle était. La première fois il lui avait dit de ne pas boire les boissons dans les petites « fêtes » mangemorts, celle-ci contenait une légère dose de potion hallucinogène, concoctée par ses soins. La voyant se laisser toucher par le jeune homme, il intervint. Il tira le garçon en arrière et pris sans douceur le bras de Hermione qui se laissait faire. Rogue sortit vite du manoir et transplana avec la jeune femme, de peur que cette dernière ne se désartibule.

Ne tenant pas sur ses pieds, Hermione se laissa porter, sa tête au creux du cou du sombre professeur, pouffant pour tout et n'importe quoi.

Rogue soupira. Une fois dans les appartements, il la déposa sur le canapé et alla dans la chambre, trouver la bonne potion pour remédier à l'état de la Griffondor.

Accroupi devant le tiroir de son armoire, il ne trouvait pas ce fichu remède et quand il se releva, la jeune femme était devant lui, avec un regard plus que lubrique, les pupilles dilatés.

- Allez-vous allonger miss Granger, dit-il d'une voix dénuée d'émotions.

-Pourquoi ? Je ne suis pas fatiguée professeur. Je suis même en très grande forme, répondit-elle avec un sourire carnassier.

Elle se rapprocha et se colla à lui. Rogue la repoussa doucement et la conduit dans la salle de bain.

-On verra ça quand vous vous serez lavée.

Pendant qu'elle se douchait, il cherchait toujours la potion.

Hermione rigolait toujours dans la douche, voyant de petites paillettes danser devant ses yeux et les couleurs avec beaucoup plus d'intensité. Elle sortit de la salle d'eau toujours dans son monde haut en couleurs, Rogue revenait en même temps dans la chambre. Hermione alla d'elle même dans son lit et attendit, les yeux fixés sur le maître des potions. Ce dernier vint s'asseoir sur le lit et lui demanda comment elle se sentait.

-Je vais bien professeur. Ça vous va bien les paillettes ! Dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

-Vous avez bu combien de verres miss ?

-Beaucoup ! S'écria-t-elle avant de pouffer de rire.

-Je vois...

-Professeur ?

-Oui, répondit Rogue, s'attendant au pire.

-Je peux quand même avoir un bisou ?

Elle se redressa un peu, mais il la repoussa sur l'oreiller, se pencha et l'embrassa sur le front.

-Bonne nuit miss.

-Bonne nuit professeur !


	23. Chapter 23

Chapitre 23

Pourquoi tant de lumière ? Et pourquoi cette douleur à la tête ? Hermione ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté et se redressa, restant assise au bord de son lit le temps que la pièce arrête de tourner. Elle se leva et passa dans l'autre pièce où se trouvait... personne. Il n'y avait personne. …videmment, Rogue a autre chose à faire que de s'occuper d'une jeune fille qui a la gueule de bois. Il lui avait quand même laissé une potion contre la douleur, avec un petit mot d'une gentillesse et d'une tendresse infinie :

_Que cela ne se reproduise plus.  
S.R._

On ne change pas un homme. Elle bût la potion et quand son esprit devint plus clair, elle se remémora la soirée de la veille. D'abord la petite « fiesta » chez les Mangemorts, le beau garçon qui lui avait parlé et donné un verre, enfin beaucoup de verres. Il avait commencé à avoir les mains baladeuses mais Rogue était intervenu et ils étaient rentrés. Ça devient plus difficile de se souvenir après. Il voulait qu'elle s'allonge mais elle s'est... collée à lui ? Merlin, elle s'est collée à Rogue ! Il l'a repoussée, elle s'est douchée puis elle lui avait demandé un bisou. Un bisou !  
Heureusement il n'y avait personne dans la pièce pour la voir, elle était aussi rouge qu'une tomate. Elle n'oserait plus jamais se montrer devant lui, elle aurait trop honte. Essayant de ne plus y penser, Hermione s'habilla et sortit rejoindre ses amis dans la salle-sur-demande, comme tous les jours. Bien sûr elle ne parla à personne de sa mésaventure.

Hermione était assise dans un fauteuil des plus confortables et discutait avec Seamus quand une petite fille, blonde, avec des yeux bleus qui lui semblaient familiers, appela depuis le tableau du mur du fond. Néville, apparemment habitué, l'écouta attentivement, puis le tableau s'écarta pour laisser place à un couloir mal éclairé. Le garçon y disparu et Hermione se tourna vers Seamus pour lui demander où menait ce tunnel.

-Il arrive directement à la Tête du Sanglier, c'est Abelforth Dumbledore qui nous a montré ce passage.  
-Abelforth, le frère du professeur Dumbledore ? Demanda-t-elle, étonnée.  
-Exactement.  
-J'ignorais que c'était lui qui tenait la Tête du Sanglier, marmonna-t-elle pour elle-même.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le tableau laissa voir Néville.

-Regardez qui arrive ! Je vous l'avais bien dit, non ? Cria-t-il.

Sur ces mots il s'écarta et le Survivant, Harry Potter et Ron Weasley avancèrent. Hermione fut sur eux avant tout le monde et leur sauta dans les bras en pleurant de joie. Les deux garçons la serrèrent très fort contre eux, tout aussi émus que leur amie. Puis tous les élèves présents manifestèrent leur joie en criant des : Harry Potter ! Il est revenu ! Nous sommes sauvés ! Entre-temps, Néville avait appelé Luna et Dean qui venaient d'entrer dans la salle.  
Le trio se détacha et l'…lu prit la parole :

-Je suis désolé, mais je suis là seulement pour trouver un objet. Il se peut qu'il ait appartenu à Serdaigle. Est-ce que quelqu'un aurait une idée ?

Il y eut un soupir déçu dans l'assemblée, mais ils étaient tout de même décidés à aider Harry. Aucun des Serdaigles présents ne répondirent sauf Luna :

-Tu veux parler du diadème perdu de Serdaigle ?

Quelqu'un dans l'assemblée lui fit remarquer qu'il était bel et bien perdu comme son nom l'indiquait et Harry posa diverses questions à son sujet. Cho Chang lui proposa de l'emmener jusqu'à la salle commune de Serdaigle pour lui montrer à quoi le diadème est censé ressembler. Le survivant eut un moment d'absence puis se tourna vers Ron et Hermione et chuchota :

-Il est en route.

Il commença à partir avec Cho, quand Ginny en décida autrement et demanda à Luna d'accompagner Harry. Jalousie quand tu nous tiens.

Hermione et Ron étaient restés dans la salle-sur-demande un certain moment, jusqu'à ce que le jeune homme se soit levé d'un bon en s'écriant :

-Par Merlin mais c'est évident !  
-Qu'est-ce qui est évident ? Demanda Hermione.  
-Tu sais la coupe de Poufsouffle ? Et bien je sais comment la détruire. Répondit-il, baissant la voix.

Sur ces mots il prit Hermione par la main et sortit de la salle. Il n'y avait personne dans les couloirs, c'est juste devant l'entrée des toilettes des filles du deuxième étage qu'une voix aiguë et glacée retentit, une voix que Hermione ne connaissait que trop.

-Livrez-moi Harry Potter et il ne sera fait aucun mal à personne. Livrez-moi Harry Potter et je quitterais l'école en la laissant intacte. Livrez-moi Harry Potter et vous serez récompensés, vous avez jusqu'à minuit, disait-elle.

Ron et Hermione se regardèrent un instant, puis il l'entraina à l'intérieur des toilettes, devant le robinet gravé d'un serpent.

-Bien sûr ! Tu es un génie Ron ! S'exclama la brune ayant compris le plan.  
-Je sais, merci, répondit le concerné.  
-Mais, comment va-t-on l'ouvrir ?  
-J'ai entendu Harry parler Fourchelangue pour ouvrir le médaillon, je vais essayer.

Ron essaya plusieurs fois avant de parvenir à ouvrir la chambre. Ils observèrent un instant le trou dans le sol qu'ils avaient emprunté lors de leur 2éme année à Poudlard.

-A toi l'honneur, dit Ron.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapitre 24

Hermione sauta dans le trou, et après une descente à toute vitesse, atterrit sur le tas d'os, toujours là depuis leur dernière visite. Ron la suivait de peu et essaya de ne pas faire attention aux os qui jonchaient le sol. Ils passèrent devant l'éboulement causé par la baguette défectueuse du garçon. La porte décorée de serpents était ouverte, ils arrivèrent donc rapidement à la Chambre des Secrets où gisait le squelette du Basilic. Ils s'approchèrent, Ron prit un croc sur la dépouille et sortit la coupe. La posant par terre, il tendait le croc à Hermione.

-Je pense que c'est à toi de le faire, dit-il solennellement.  
-Je ne suis pas sûre que...  
-Si Harry en a détruit un, j'en ai détruit un autre, c'est ton tour maintenant.

Hermione resserra sa prise sur le croc et donna un coup, de toutes ses forces, à la coupe qui laissa échapper une fumée noire, épaisse et âcre dans l'air. Un autre coup, une détonation puis la coupe cabossée au sol.  
Ron prit encore quelques crocs et ensemble ils sortirent de la Chambre des Secrets. En sortant des toilettes, ils tombèrent sur Harry qui leur demandèrent ce qu'ils faisaient là. Les deux amis lui racontèrent et l'…lu les mit au courant de ce qui se passait dans le château et où il pensait trouver un Horcruxe. Soudain Ron s'écria qu'ils avaient oubliés les elfes de maison. Hermione le regarda avec des yeux ronds et lui fit son plus beau sourire, ainsi qu'un baiser... sur la joue. La jeune femme n'avait pas pu l'embrasser, elle n'aimait plus Ron, elle venait de s'en rendre compte. La pensée d'un homme en noir s'insinua dans son esprit mais elle la chassa vite, elle devait détruire les Horcruxes, elle penserait plus tard à le remercier pour ne pas l'avoir maltraitée.

Partout des cris résonnaient, des explosions les surprenaient à chaque corridor, c'était la guerre. Le trio arriva dans le couloir de la salle-sur-demande et Harry fit apparaître la salle des objets perdus. Une fois à l'intérieur, ils se séparèrent pour trouver le diadème plus vite.

Hermione cherchait activement quand un cri non loin de là attira son attention, Harry avait trouvé le diadème. Le seul problème c'était le feu qui se propageait à une vitesse impressionnante dans la salle. Elle courut derrière ses amis et Harry trouva des balais, il en lança un à Ron, qui fit monter Hermione derrière lui, et enfourcha le sien. Ils volèrent en direction de la porte quand le Survivant vit Drago lui faire des signes et Goyle inconscient. Le roux fit demi-tour à contre-cœur et prit ce gorille de Goyle sur le balai, juste derrière Hermione le tenait pour ne pas qu'il tombe, pendant que Harry s'occupait de Drago.  
Les deux Griffondors et le Serpentard passèrent la porte et tombèrent du balai. Hermione et Ron se redressèrent vite, fixant la porte avec angoisse quand, enfin, apparut Harry et Drago qui s'écrasèrent contre le mur du couloir. La porte s'effaça, le blond balbutia le nom de Crabbe et Ron répondit sèchement qu'il était mort.  
Le Survivant se leva et montra l'horcruxe à ses amis. Un liquide poisseux semblait dégouliner du diadème, il se mit à vibrer, puis se brisa.

Des cris retentirent, des Mangemorts avaient réussit à s'introduire dans Poudlard. Le trio se précipita vers la provenance des cris et trouvèrent Percy et Fred en plein combat contre deux hommes encapuchonnés, qui furent bientôt hors de combat. Soudain, une explosion retentit et tous furent catapultés dans les airs.  
Hermione entendait des cris, autour d'elle, tout n'était plus que douleur et pénombre.

-NON !

Le hurlement lui tordit les entrailles.

Elle se releva et aperçu Ron penché sur Fred, sans vie. De nouveaux sorts fusaient, venant de tous les coins. Hermione poussa un hurlement et tous se retournèrent pour se trouver face à une énorme araignée. Ils décampèrent rapidement et se cachèrent derrière une tapisserie. Harry eu un moment d'absence, puis se ressaisit.

-Il est dans la Cabane hurlante et le serpent est avec lui ! s'écria-t-il.

Les trois amis sortirent de leur cachette, mirent la cape d'invisibilité sur eux, pour ensuite, se diriger vers la Cabane plus facilement. Ils croisèrent McGonagall qui dirigeait une armée de pupitre et plusieurs élèves occupés à sauver leur vie. En sortant, ils eurent la mauvaise surprise de se trouver nez à nez (ou plutôt nez à jambe) avec un géant. Enlevant la cape, Harry prit la main d'Hermione et courut de plus belle, Ron les suivant de près. Ils arrivèrent enfin au Saule cogneur, le rouquin fit léviter une branche pour toucher le nœud dans les racines, l'arbre s'immobilisa et ils entrèrent dans le tunnel. Entendant des voix, le trio s'arrêta derrière une caisse qui bouchait la sortie. La pièce dans la Cabane était faiblement éclairée, ils pouvaient apercevoir Voldemort et Nagini, dans sa bulle de protection.  
Une voix grave et profonde retentit, une voix qu'Hermione reconnut immédiatement comme celle de Rogue.

-Laissez-moi retrouver ce garçon. Laissez-moi vous livrer Potter. Je sais que je peux le capturer, Maître. S'il vous plaît.

Voldemort leva la Baguette de Sureau et demanda :

-Pourquoi ne fonctionne-t-elle pas avec moi, Severus ?  
-Je ne comprends pas. Vous... Vous avez accompli des prouesses magiques avec cette baguette.  
-Non, j'ai accompli ma magie habituelle. Je suis extraordinaire, mais cette baguette ne l'est pas.

Rogue ne répondit pas.

-Sais-tu pourquoi je t'ai appelé ? Reprit Voldemort.  
-Non, Maître, mais je vous supplie de me laisser retrouver Potter.  
-Ce n'est pas la peine, il viendra à moi. Le problème, vois-tu, c'est la baguette. Pourquoi ne fonctionne-t-elle pas comme la légende le dit ? Je suis resté ici pour y réfléchir... et je crois que j'ai trouvé la réponse.

Rogue resta muet.

-La baguette ne peut pas m'obéir pleinement car je ne suis pas son maître, elle appartient à celui qui a tué son ancien propriétaire. C'est à dire, toi. Tant que tu vivras, la baguette ne m'appartiendra pas véritablement.  
-Maître ! S'écria Rogue.

Voldemort fit un mouvement de baguette et la cage de Nagini lui entoura la tête et les épaules.

-Tue, ordonna le Seigneur des Ténèbres en Fourchelang.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapitre 25

Les genoux de Severus Rogue se dérobèrent et il s'effondra sur le sol. Voldemort quitta la Cabane, suivit de la bulle de protection où ondulait Nagini.  
Hermione eut envie de hurler, son cœur se déchirait, elle sortit sa baguette, leva la caisse et sortit précipitamment, s'agenouillant au côté de son ancien professeur. Les garçons la rejoignirent alors qu'elle était déjà entrain de psalmodier une suite de mots qui leur était incompréhensible. Rogue attrapa la main d'Harry et lui dit, difficilement :

-Prenez-... les, prenez-...les.

Une substance bleue argentée jaillissait de sa bouche, de ses yeux et de ses oreilles. Hermione sortit un flacon de nulle part et le lui tendit. Les deux garçons allaient partir après avoir récolté la substance mais Ron se retourna.

-Hermione, viens.  
-Non, je reste avec lui, il vit encore...

Les larmes roulaient sur ses joues, Ron n'insista pas.  
Soudain, la même voix que quelques heures plus tôt retentit :

-Vous avez une heure. Occupez-vous de vos morts, soignez vos blessés. Maintenant je m'adresse à toi, Harry Potter. J'attendrai une heure dans la Forêt interdite. Si tu n'es pas venu à moi dans une heure, la bataille recommencera et cette fois je participerai moi-même au combat. Une heure.

Hermione se retourna vers Rogue. Il avait les yeux mi-clos et respirait très faiblement. La jeune femme avait réussit à refermer la plaie côté gorge et elle enlevait à présent tout le sang qui l'étouffait. Il en perdait encore beaucoup, de sang. Elle se remit à incanter, la baguette pointée sur le cou déchiqueté. Au bout d'une demi-heure elle avait presque entièrement refermé la plaie, mais la coupure qui restait était encore profonde. Hermione commença à paniquer quand elle vit que son professeur avait complétement fermé les yeux.

-Non, non, non ! Professeur Rogue, réveillez-vous, il ne faut surtout pas vous endormir !

Un grognement sourd lui répondit et il ouvrit les yeux, avec difficulté, néanmoins. Elle souffla et continua de lui parler pour le tenir éveillé, tout en faisant apparaître une bassine d'eau et un chiffon, pour nettoyer la plaie avec soins.

-Pourquoi faites-vous ça, miss ? Demanda Rogue d'une voix faible et enrouée.  
-Et bien parce que vous m'avez déjà sauvé la vie, rien qu'en ne m'abandonnant pas aux autres Mangemorts et en ne laissant pas Voldemort me tuer, et puis aussi parce que je tiens à vous, rétorqua-elle.  
-Vous... Vous tenez à moi ?

Bien sûr il avait osé le penser, mais à chaque fois, il finissait par se dire que c'était impossible, comment pourrait-on l'apprécier ? Impossible.

-Oui, répondit-elle simplement.

Rogue se tut et observa la jeune femme, occupée cette fois à nettoyer le sang qui maculait son torse et son visage. Une fois sa tâche accomplie et après avoir vérifié une énième fois qu'il ne courrait plus aucun risques, Hermione se leva et alla à l'étage. Elle trouva une vieille chambre pleine de poussière avec seulement un lit et une armoire comme mobilier. Elle enleva la saleté accumulée depuis des années sur le lit d'un coup de baguette puis redescendit. Rogue était toujours là, mais s'était redressé en position assise.

-Vous avez assez de forces pour marcher ou je vous fais léviter ? Questionna-elle.  
-Je pense que je peux marcher.

Hermione s'approcha de lui et l'aida, passant un de ses bras à lui sur ses épaules et le sien autour de sa taille. Elle l'accompagna jusqu'au lit où il s'allongea, le borda comme on le ferait avec un enfant, ignorant les soupirs du maître des potions, et lui dit qu'elle devait rejoindre ses amis. Elle était dans l'embrasure de la porte quand Rogue lui dit quelque chose qui lui surpris :

-Miss, faîte attention à vous et... tâchez de rester en vie, jusqu'au bout.  
-Je ne vous ai pas sauvé pour rien, répondit-elle avec un sourire.

Hermione rejoignit Ron dans la grande salle, il était entouré de la famille Weasley rassemblée autour du cadavre de Fred. Elle s'approcha et prit Ginny dans ses bras, veine tentative de réconfort. Elle resta longtemps comme ça jusqu'à ce que Ginny se détache et parte aider les blessés dehors. Hermione parcourra la salle, ce qu'elle n'aurait pas dû faire, elle vit les corps de Remus et Tonks, celui de Colin Crivey et tant d'autres. Encore une fois, la voix aiguë et froide retentit :

-Harry Potter est mort. Nous vous apportons son cadavre comme preuve que votre héros n'est plus.  
Une violente douleur dans la poitrine lui coupa le souffle. Elle suivit le mouvement jusqu'à la porte du château, trouvant Ron elle se blottit contre lui. Elle vit Hagrid porter un corps sans vie dans ses bras. Elle ne put s'empêcher de crier le nom de son meilleur ami. Elle n'écoutait pas Voldemort qui parlait, elle avait les yeux fixés sur Harry, elle croyait l'avoir vu bouger les yeux.  
Les géants se remirent à se battre contre Graup, et dans l'agitation régnant Neville trancha la tête de Nagini. La bataille reprit. Les centaures arrivèrent et les elfes de maisons passèrent à l'attaque, les Mangemorts étaient submergés. Hermione fut poussée vers la grande salle et se trouva en face de Bellatrix aux côtés de Luna et Ginny. Hermione évita un Avada Kedavra mais se prit un maléfice cuisant dans le dos et tomba. Bellatrix s'en aperçut, se débarrassa vite des deux filles qui restaient et s'approcha d'Hermione.

-Alors, on se bat contre son camp ? Je le savais bien que tu ne voulais pas faire partie des nôtres. Endoloris !

Hermione hurla, le sort durait. La douleur s'estompait, elle ne voyait plus que des formes floues. Elle était sur le point de s'évanouir quand le sort stoppa. Elle se leva avec difficulté et eut le temps de voir Molly la baguette pointée sur de la cendre qui s'envolait. Bellatrix n'était plus.  
Hermione s'appuya contre sa sauveuse et vit Harry Potter en plein combat contre Voldemort. Le sort de l'Elu fusa et Le Seigneur des Ténèbres tomba.

Des exclamations de joie retentirent dans tout le château et Peeves passait dans les couloirs en chantant :

On les a eus,  
Vaincus, battus,  
Le p'tit Potter est un héros,  
Voldy nourrit les asticots,  
Ils ont tous été écrasés,  
Maintenant, on peut rigoler !

Hermione ne fit pas attention à l'euphorie et rejoignit doucement la Cabane hurlante. Elle ouvrit la porte de la vieille chambre, observa un instant l'homme debout près de la fenêtre puis se jeta sur Severus Rogue pour l'embrasser passionnément. Ce dernier eut quelques secondes d'hésitation mais finit par répondre à son baiser. La guerre aura eu finalement quelque chose de bon.


	26. Epilogue

Épilogue

Dans l'impasse du tisseur se trouvait la maison de Severus Rogue, homme sombre, très souvent enfermé dans son laboratoire, au sous-sol. C'est la porte de ce même sous-sol qui s'ouvrit avec fracas sur une jeune femme aux cheveux terriblement frisés et aux yeux noisette.

-Je l'ai trouvée Severus ! Elle est géniale tu vas l'adorer. Il y a trois chambres, une bibliothèque, et un sous-sol qui fait deux fois la taille de celui-ci ! Il faut que tu la voies !  
-D'accord, Hermione, mais je termine cette potion d'abord.

La jeune femme s'assit sur un tabouret à côté du dit Severus et attendit.

*********

Un couple entra dans la maison. Lui était vêtu d'un smoking et elle d'une robe rouge.

-Oh arrête de faire la tête Severus, ce n'était pas si terrible. La cérémonie était bien et Ginny était superbe dans sa robe.

Il prit Hermione dans ses bras et lui murmura :

-Je suis sûr que tu serais encore plus belle qu'elle dans une robe blanche.  
-Serait-ce une demande ? Plaisanta-t-elle.  
-Il se peut que oui.  
Elle s'écarta et le regarda, suspicieuse. Il soupira.

-Hermione, me ferais-tu l'honneur d'être ma femme ?  
-Bien-sûr Severus ! Oh je t'aime tellement !  
-Moi aussi je t'aime, lui susurra-t-il en la dirigeant vers la chambre.

*********

Severus Rogue était en plein petit-déjeuner quand Hermione se mit devant lui, l'air apeuré mais décidé.

-Severus, il faut que je te parle de quelque chose d'important.  
-Je t'écoute, répondit-il en portant sa tasse de café à ses lèvres.  
-En fait il y a une fois nous avons oublié le... et ça fait un moment que je n'ai plus... et puis j'ai comme une envie de beignet et... Je suis enceinte !

Severus posa sa tasse leva les yeux vers elle et posa sa main sur le ventre de sa femme.

-De combien de temps ?  
-Presque un mois.  
-Plus que huit mois à attendre, courage, dit-il en parlant au ventre d'Hermione qui lui fit le plus beau sourire qu'il n'ait jamais vu.

*********

Dans le silence de la nuit on pouvait entendre un bébé pleurer. Dans la chambre voisine deux personnes grognaient.

-C'est à toi d'y aller cette fois, dit l'homme.  
-Ok, j'y vais...

La femme se traîna jusqu'à la chambre de la petite, se pencha au dessus du berceau et la prit dans ses bras.

-Chut mon ange, il faut dormir maintenant.

Elle berça son enfant jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme et repartit se blottir dans les bras de son mari.

*********

-Papa ! Papa ! Viens voir !  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Ellie ?  
-Regarde, devine ce que je fais.

La petite fille âgée de quatre ans était adorable, elle avait des cheveux bouclés noir et de grands yeux noisette. Elle remuait une mixture inconnue dans un petit chaudron en plastique.

-Alors qu'avons-nous là. De l'eau, de la terre, des cailloux et des pétales de pâquerettes... Tu prépares le thé ? Dit Severus avec un sourire.  
-Mais non ! Je fais une potion, comme toi !  
-C'est bien Ellie.

Il se releva et aperçut sa femme qui les observait depuis la porte, un sourire aux lèvres.

*********

-Maman !  
-Oui, mon ange.  
-Je veux pas dormir, je veux jouer.

Hermione raccompagna Ellie dans sa chambre, l'assit sur son lit et s'accroupit devant elle. Severus était là et semblait attendre le stratagème de sa femme pour faire dormir l'enfant.

-Il faut dormir, sinon demain tu vas être de mauvaise humeur, et nous aussi par la même occasion. Et aussi parce que tu vas avoir de grosses cernes sous les yeux.  
-Des cernes comme papa ?

Hermione pouffa et observa l'homme en noir, c'est vrai qu'il avait l'air fatigué.

-Il faut arrêter de jouer avec papa le soir maman, il va être de mauvaise humeur.

Se fut au tour de Severus de rigoler alors qu'Hermione se pressa de coucher Ellie.

*********

La gare King's Cross, quai 9 ¾. La famille Rogue se dirigea vers les Potter.

-Bonjour tout le monde ! Alors Ellie, tu es pressée ? Demanda Harry.  
-Oui, j'ai hâte de savoir dans quelle maison je vais être envoyée !  
-Moi aussi ! S'écria James Sirius Potter.

Ron, accompagné de Luna et de leurs deux enfants les rejoignirent.

-On ne pensait pas que vous viendriez, dit Hermione.  
-On est venu dire au revoir aux grands, répondit Ron.

Un sifflement retentit, James et Ellie embrassèrent une dernière fois leurs parents et montèrent dans le train.

-Potter, si ton fils essaye de mettre la main sur ma fille je te jure que...  
-Severus !

Celui-ci se tût. Ils se quittèrent et partirent chacun de leur côté.


End file.
